El amor cura
by 2Miru
Summary: Las apariencias engañan, estas hacen su trabajo. Dos corazones solitarios y tristes, unidos por circunstancias parecidas y por una posible sorpresa que cambiará la vida de ellos. TE SS
1. Preparativos para el viaje

**El amor cura**

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

-"…"- pensamientos

_Cursiva_ énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

_Preparativos para el viaje_

Era una tarde fresca, cubierta de colores cálidos, repleta de naturaleza; con un sol ocultándose entre las aguas del mar salado de una de las costas de Japón y con dos chicas que conversaban amenamente de todo lo sucedido a diario. Ese es el comienzo de una noche estrellada.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, pero eso no impide que diseñe la nueva colección de otoño-invierno-

-Nadie te está poniendo una pistola en el pecho para que diseñes la colección-

-Pero la quiero hacer Sakura-

-Pero no es obligatorio Tomoyo- dice imitando la voz de su receptora

-No me imites Sakura- dice divertida

-Si te imito Tomoyo- volviendo a repetir la operación

-¡Sakura!- dice derramándole agua encima

-¡Tomoyo! Sabes que no me gusta que me tomes por sorpresa-

-Ese es el chiste de la sorpresa- dice burlonamente

-Vas a ver-

-Ya veo…- se vio interrumpida con un chorro de agua en plena cara

-¿Decías sol?-

-Decía estrella… que…- y se echó a reír

-Vaya, que interesante… decías que…- e imitó a su amiga

-Mira que hora es…-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 6 menos 15 min.-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Tengo que ir a la oficina a buscar unos papeles…-

-Tomoyo… deberías descansar…-

-La obligación me llama, Saku-

-Siempre la obligación, que la obligación esto, que la obligación lo otro…-

-Sakura… sabes bien que estoy al frente de la compañía cuando papá ó mamá están de viaje-

-Tomoyo, siempre te lo he dicho… vas a morir sentada en un escritorio revisando papeles-

-¿Te imaginas si muriera así?-

-Fatal… nada… existe otra opción-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que te mueras sentada en un escritorio… pero comiendo chocolates…- y en ese momento estalló en risas, por igual Tomoyo

-Ya Saku- dijo después de parar la risa

-Ya Tomo- dice imitando

-En serio… ya me tengo que ir-

-Que pena…-

-Si… mañana me gustaría volver a la playa contigo en horas de la tarde, pero no puedo-

-Tomoyo, estás demasiado sobrecargada-

-Más o menos-

-¡Más o menos¡¿Más o menos?; ¡tienes el valor de decir semejante barbaridad! Sabiendo que estás en la oficina, diseñas, filmas, que esto, que lo otro; que si hay un viaje para firmar un acuerdo o sino un contrato… y si sigo no acabo- dice harta

-Sakura, son cosas que tengo que hacer-

-Tomoyo, eres joven; estás como una mujer de 30 años o que se yo… no paras en tu casa; es más, no vives….-

-Que no diera yo Saku, diera lo que no tuviera por tener aunque sea un día de descanso…-

-Sólo tienes 22 años Tomo, 22… sabes contar, y muy bien; 22 Tomoyo-

-Si ya lo se…-

-Papá va a hacer un pastel de chocolate amargo con chocolate blanco, es tu favorito; ¿por qué no vienes mañana a mi casa?-

-Está bien-

-Por fin¿y te puedes quedar a dormir?-

-Este…-

-Por favor Tomo-

-Haré todo lo posible-

-Siiiiiiiii- gritó eufórica Sakura

-Pero no te prometo nada-

-Tomoyo…- dice con cara de perro chiquito

-Está bien, me quedaré a dormir…-

-Ehhhhhhhhh, por fin vamos a poder hablar-

-Siempre hablamos Saku-

-Si, como no; apenas antes de ayer llegaste de Rusia y así dices que siempre hablamos-

-Perdón…-

-No te disculpes prima, solo bromeaba… lo que pasa es que, a veces estás aquí en Japón y no tienes tiempo-

-Si, es cierto-

-No tienes tiempo ni para ti misma, Tommy-

-Creo que tendré que tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones-

-¿Pequeñas? Deberían ser: MUCHAS GRANDÍSIMAS VACACIONES-

Tomoyo ríe

-Así deberías reír… sol-

-Está bien… estrella-

-Ya, debemos irnos para mi casa-

-Si… no, tengo que buscar unos papeles Saku-

-Olvídate de los papeles-

-No puedo-

-Entonces hagamos lo siguiente; recogemos los papeles…- empezó Sakura a decir el itinerario al mismo tiempo que abordaban el jeep

-Aja-

-Sí-

Eso era todo lo que Sakura le permitía a Tomoyo contestar

* * *

Las chicas habían ido a recoger los benditos papeles de Tomoyo, fueron donde Sakura, luego fueron a comprar "más papeles" y por último a la casa (mansión diría yo) de Tomoyo.

-Buenas noches señorita Tomoyo- saluda una chica del servicio

-Buenas noches Alicia-

-Buenas noches- dice Sakura

-Buenas noches srta. Sakura-

-Srta. ¿Va a cenar en la mesa o dónde prefiere?- dice Alicia

-Nosotras mismas iremos a la cocina- dice Tomoyo alegre

-Si- dice Sakura

_En la cocina_

-Hola Sr. Estela- dice Tomoyo

-Hola mi niña- dice la nombrada

-Hola- dice Sakura

-Hola jovencita… tenías mucho que no venías por aquí- dice Estela

-Es cierto-

-¿Y qué desean comer la señoritas?- dice Estela

-Helado de vainilla con chocolate líquido- dicen ambas

-Está bien¿los subo a su habitación srta.?- pregunta Estela

-Si, por favor- contesta Tomoyo

* * *

-Tomo ¿qué haces?-

-Estoy haciendo algunos bocetos para la nueva colección de otoño-invierno-

-No cambias…-

Sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo

-Me comentaste esta tarde que el abuelo quiere que vayas por una semana a Aruba, para cerrar un contrato y de paso hablar contigo ¿no?-

-Si, es cierto-

-Ah…-

-Quiere que también vayas-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, quiere que te vayas introduciendo en el negocio de la familia-

-Woaw, pero soy mala en matemáticas-

-Fácil, te vuelves buena en matemáticas y ya-

-Si como no-

-Si como si-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Este jueves-

-Ah…- Sakura meditó- ¡Pasado mañana?

-Si…-

-Pero… ¿y el equipaje?-

-Lo arreglamos y ya…- Tomoyo colocó un CD en su equipo de música

-¿Pusiste un CD de melodía?-

-Si…- Tomoyo seguía diseñando- me relaja y me inspira

-Es cierto… esa música es muy bonita- Sakura se coloca al lado de su prima- que lindo te está quedando Tomoyo

-Gracias- dijo- pero todavía me faltan muchos detalles

-¿Le faltan?- Tomoyo asintió- pues entonces se pasará de bonito Tomoyo

-Esa es la idea Sakura, esa es la idea- repitió

-No sé cómo puedes hacer tantas cosas Tomoyo-

-No me acuerdes eso Sakura- comentó- me falta terminar la tesis

-¿De qué trata tu tesis Tomoyo?-

-Ya sabes… de empresas asociándose- suspiro- no estoy en tesis, estoy en diseñar

-Bien Tomoyo-

-Tenemos que ir preparándonos para el viaje a Aruba-

-Si, pero el abuelo no sabe que voy-

-Llámalo-

-¿Dónde está el número?-

-Está en la primera gaveta de esa mesita-

-Ya lo encontré-

-Ahora dile: que iremos las dos a Aruba-

-Con permiso srta.- dice Estela

-Ya está aquí el helado- exclamó Sakura

-Así es pequeña- dice Estela- con permiso, srtas. tengo que hacer unas cosas

-Está bien Estela; gracias- dice Tomoyo

-De nada srta.- dice Estela saliendo de la habitación

-¿Podemos esperar para llamar alalbuelo, verdad?- dice Sakura

-Si... o sino se derrite nuestro helado-

-Aja...- y las dos empezaron a comerse el helado

Una vez que se comieron su delicioso helado de vainilla con chocolate, Tomoyo siguió diseñando mientras que Sakura llamaba al abuelo para avisarle de su viaje con Tomoyo a Aruba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es el primer capítulo de "El amor cura". Espero que les guste este fanfic; uno que tiene muchas sorpresas… y este es solo el comienzo de una larga historia.

2Miru


	2. Aruba

**El amor cura**

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

-"…"- pensamientos

_Cursiva_ énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

_Aruba_

Al otro día

-Mamá, voy a ir por una semana a Aruba, con el abuelo- dijo Tomoyo conversando con su madre

-Si mi amor-

-Me tengo que ir-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Si, tengo que terminar unos asuntos en la universidad-

-Está bien Tomoyo-

-Chao-

-Hasta luego-

* * *

2:00 P.M.

-Llegué monstruo- gritó Touya

-No me digas monstruo, Tou- dijo Sakura

-Sabes que no me gusta que me cortes el nombre-

-Pues a mí sí-

-Que fastidio MONSTRUO-

-Igual, TOU-

-Buenas- dijo un chico de cabello gris

-Buenas Yukito- dice Sakura muy simpática

-¿Cómo estás pequeña Sakura?- dijo el nombrado

-Bien Yukito ¿y tú?- dice Sakura

-Igual Sakura- dijo Yukito

-¿Te vas a quedar en la puerta o qué Yuki?- dijo Touya

-Si- se limitó a responder Yukito

-Mamá¡ya llegué!- gritó Touya

-Que bueno que llegaste hijo- dijo una mujer de cabellera larga y ojos esmeralda

-Buenas tardes Sra. Nadeshiko- dijo Yukito

-Buenas tardes Yukito- dijo Nadeshiko- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias- dijo Yukito

* * *

6:30 P.M.

-¡Tomoyo! Pensé que no vendrías- dijo Sakura al ver a su prima llegar a la playa en donde quedaron de encontrarse

-¡Hola Sakura!- dijo esta agitada

-¡A qué no sabes!-

-¿Qué?-

-Yukito se quedará por esta semana en la casa-

-¿En serio? Me alegro-

-Si-

-Hablé con el abuelo esta mañana-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Está muy feliz porque decidiste ir a Aruba-

-Que bueno…- dijo Sakura- ya es hora de irnos

-Si…-

* * *

En la casa Kinomoto

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Sakura entrando a la casa

-Vaya, pero si el monstruo está contento- dijo Touya

-¡Touya, déjame en paz!- dijo Sakura

-Touya, deja tranquila a Sakura- dijo Yukito

-Hola Tommy- dijo Touya

-Hola- dijo Tomoyo

-Venimos en un momento- dijo Sakura arrastrando consigo a Tomoyo

Sakura y Tomoyo se pasaron conversando un largo rato en la habitación de la primera

-La cena está lista- vociferó el padre de Sakura

Fujitaka no terminó bien la frase cuando ambas chicas ya estaban sentadas en la mesa

-Aquí está la cena- dijo Fujitaka

Todos comieron su cena, después vino el tan esperado postre

-Me voy a ir con Tomoyo a Aruba- dijo de pronto Sakura

-¿Qué?- dijo Touya

-Si, el abuelo quiere que vaya aprendiendo el negocio de la familia- dijo Sakura

-Puedes ir hija- dijo Fujitaka

-También diviértanse- dijo Nadeshiko

-Si- dijeron ambas chicas

-Está bien; puedes ir monstruo- dijo Touya- pero cuidado en fijarte en algún chiquillo

-Claro que no Touya- dijo Sakura

-Les deseo suerte a ambas dijo Yukito-

Luego del postre todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

* * *

Ya habían hecho todos los preparativos necesarios para el viaje de Tomoyo y Sakura, hacia Aruba. En estos momentos ya el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de dicho país.

-¡Mis queridas nietas!- exclamó un señor de avanzada edad

-¡Abuelo!- exclamaron las nombradas

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó el abuelo

-Bien- dijo Sakura abrazando a su abuelo

-Igual que Sakura- dijo Tomoyo

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa- dijo el abuelo

* * *

Así llegaron a casa del abuelo y lo primero que hicieron fue desayunar con él

-Así es Sakura- dijo el abuelo- quiero que te vayas introduciendo en el negocio de la familia

-Pero no sé mucho de matemáticas- dijo Sakura

-No te preocupes querida- dijo el abuelo- Tomoyo te enseñará, y yo también; ¿verdad Tomoyo?

-Claro que sí abuelo- dijo Tomoyo

-Así que mañana estarás con nosotros, presente, para firmar el contrato con dos empresas- dijo el abuelo- ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- dijo Sakura

* * *

Ya era el día en que Sakura por primera vez estaría en el negocio de la familia por petición de su abuelo Amamiya

* * *

En otro lugar…

-Repasemos el plan- dijo un hombre de cabellos color chocolate

-Primero, firmaremos el contrato; luego, le plantearemos el plan al Sr. Amamiya, que de seguro estará de acuerdo para saber quién es el espía- dijo otro hombre cabello color negro azulado

-Así es-

* * *

9:30 A.M., hora de la reunión entre las empresas para firmar el contrato

Todos están presentes en la mesa directiva de las empresas Amamiya

-Ya Sakura, tranquilízate- decía por lo bajo Tomoyo

-Es que estoy nerviosa Tomo-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

-Eso lo dices tú porque te conoces todo esto como la palma de tu mano-

-Buenos días a todos- dice en voz alta el respetable empresario Amamiya

-Buenos días- responden los demás

-Estamos reunidos aquí para la alianza entre nuestras empresas, para ofrecer mejores servicios en nuestras respectivas áreas- empezó a exponer Amamiya

-¿No están guapas?- dijo por lo bajo un hombre a otro

-Si… pero son sólo muñecas plásticas- dijo el de cabello azulado

-Vamos Eriol, no me digas que no son lindas- dijo el ojos ámbar

-Si son lindas, pero son vacías- dijo Eriol

-No las conoces, no lo puedes saber- dijo el morocho

-Ya te dije Syaoran- dijo Eriol

-Si, si, ya- dijo Syaoran

En lo que ambos jóvenes conversaban la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji empezaba a exponer el funcionamiento de las empresas que ella representaba (las empresas Daidouji) y las empresas de su abuelo (las empresas Amamiya) con ayuda de Sakura como representante adjunto de las empresas Amamiya.

Después de que las empresas Amamiya y Daidouji expusieron su funcionamiento las empresas Li iban a hacer lo mismo, por mandato de: Syaoran Li

-Soy el representante de las empresas Li, mi nombre es Syaoran Li- empieza a exponer el nombrado

A lo que Syaoran exponía Tomoyo tuvo que salir de la sala de reunión (disculpen si no es así…) pidiendo disculpas por su ausencia.

En todo lo que Tomoyo estuvo ausente dio tiempo para que el Sr. Eriol Hiraguisawa expusiera el funcionamiento de las empresas Hiraguisawa.

-Con permiso…- dijo Tomoyo al entrar de nuevo en la sala de reuniones

Al cabo de un tiempo…

-Ha sido un gusto la asociación entre nuestras empresas- anunció Amamiya

* * *

12:30 M

-Vamos a almorzar Saku- dijo Tomoyo

-Si Tomo-

* * *

Por otro lado

En un restaurante estaban tres hombres conversando en una mesa apartada

-Sr. Amamiya necesitamos conversar un asunto muy delicado con usted- dijo Syaoran

-Díganme- dijo Amamiya- pero vayan directo al punto

-Si- dijo Eriol- hemos descubierto que hay un espía infiltrado en nuestras empresas; ahora mismo está en las empresas Daidouji y Asociados- informó- según hemos investigado, usted forma parte de esas empresas- Amamiya asintió- parece que es una persona que está robando todos los datos confidenciales de las empresas más importantes del mundo

-Así es- continuó Syaoran- al parecer tiene una persona ayudándolo

-Nuestro plan es que yo me haga pasar por un empleado común- dijo Eriol- para así poder averiguar quién es la persona que está infiltrada en las empresas

-Es un buen plan- dijo Amamiya- ¿pero qué hace esa persona con los datos confidenciales?

-Pueden meternos en graves problemas- dijo Syaoran

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Amamiya, sólo para saber cuanta capacidad tenían esos muchachos

-Pueden hacer cualquier fraude y usar nuestro nombre como autor oficial de dicho robo- explicó Eriol

-Están en el negocio… lo están- dijo Amamiya

Syaoran y Eriol no comprendieron muy bien

-Entonces… ¿está de acuerdo con nuestro plan?- preguntó Eriol

-Si, pero hay que informales a los demás accionistas- dijo Amamiya

-Es preferible que no le digamos por el momento- dijo Syaoran

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Amamiya

-Puede que alguno de ellos sea el espía- dijo Eriol

-Pero mis nietas si lo pueden saber- dijo Amamiya

-¿Sus nietas?- preguntó Syaoran

-Si, Tomoyo y Sakura- dijo Amamiya

-¿Sakura es la chica de ojos verdes?- preguntó Syaoran

-Así es- dijo Amamiya- es la primera vez que asiste a una reunión de negocios

-¿En serio?- dijo Eriol- supongo que también es la primera vez de la chica que estaba a su lado

-No, Tomoyo tiene mucho tiempo en los negocios- dijo Amamiya- debo decir que tiene mucha capacidad para ser tan joven

-¿En serio?- dijo algo desinteresado Eriol

-Sí; pero hablando de Sakura, espero que le enseñen-dijo Amamiya

-Claro, será un gusto- dijo Syaoran

-Sí Señor- dijo Eriol

-Díganle de su plan a mis nietas, son de mucha confianza- dijo Amamiya

-Preferimos no contarles todavía, es para mayor seguridad- dijo Eriol

-Está bien, como quieran- dijo Amamiya

* * *

-Estaba rico el almuerzo Tomo- dijo Sakura

-Si es cierto- dijo Tomoyo

-No es tan difícil eso de los negocios-

-Es verdad- dice Tomoyo ensimismada

-¿Tomoyo, sucede algo?-

-No, no pasa nada Saku-

-Que bueno-

Desde lejos tres personas las observaban

* * *

-Ellas son mis nietas- dijo Amamiya

-Ah…- dijo Syaoran embobado

* * *

Ya pasaron dos semanas

-Ya la terminé- dijo eufórica Tomoyo

-¿El qué Tommy?- dijo Sakura

-Terminé la colección de otoño-invierno- dijo Tomoyo

-¡Qué bien!-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En este cap se pudieron apreciar más personajes y nuevos misterios. Sé que duré más de lo debido en actualizar, ya que acostumbro actualizar a los 8 días de cada capítulo. Gracias por leer este fic, a los que dejan review y a los que no.

Gracias a:

Basilea Daudojiu: espero que este cap te haya gustado. Muchos beso a ti también. Y sigue tus fics ¿ok¡ok!

Sakura-tinuviel: espero que te haya parecido lindo, lindo el cap. Matta ne!

**2Miru**


	3. Nuevo empleado

**El amor cura**

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

-"…"- pensamientos

_Cursiva_ énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

_Nuevo empleado_

-Sakura, me tengo que ir a la compañía- dijo Tomoyo arreglándose, vestía una falda de vuelo color canela con diseños en flores color marrón claro. Un top color naranja con mangas en vuelo, un abierto en forma de "V" entrelazado con tres cintas (no sé si se entiende ¬.¬). Unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja color crema, entrelazada varias veces en el tibillo. En combinación con un bolso del mismo color. Ligero maquillaje, brillo en los labios y algo de sombra color canela. Cabello suelto con media cola. Llevaba unos arcillos sencillos color canela y un reloj en piel color naranja.

-Está bien… me quedaré viendo esta película-

-Si- dijo- me tienes que esperar para el almuerzo

-Si Tomo-

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo- chao Saku- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Chao Tomo- dijo- que te vaya bien

-Si, adiós- dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Yo, ya estuviera muerta si llevara la vida de Tomoyo- dijo para sí misma Sakura

* * *

Tomoyo ya estaba estacionando el auto en el parqueo del gran edificio de la compañía Daidouji.

-Buenos días- dijo la recepcionista

-Buenos días- dijo sonriente Tomoyo

Entró en el ascensor, y seleccionó el piso número 62. Se percató de que había un hombre en el ascensor

-Buenos días- dijo Tomoyo

-Buenos días- dijo el chico de cabello azul

-¿Lo conozco de alguna parte?-

-No creo señorita-

-Nunca lo había visto por aquí-

-Es cierto, es mi primer día de trabajo-

-Me alegro por usted- dijo sonriendo-"estoy segura de haberlo visto… pero¿en dónde?"

-Gracias- masculló serio

-De nada…-dijo extrañada-"que antipático"

-"¿Qué se cree _esa_? Con una sonrisa estúpida"- pensó el chico

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cada uno se fue por su lado

-"Me da… grima su hipocresía…"- pensó el chico de cabello azulado

-"Pero que antipático, seco, huy, no lo soporto"- pensó la amatista-"si eso fue un saludo no me quiero imaginar cuando se habla con _ese_, aunque dudo que se pueda hablar con una persona como él"-

-Buenos días- le dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro

-Buenos días Nakuru- dijo Tomoyo

-Tiene una reunión a las 11:25 A.M.-

-Si…- dijo cansada Tomoyo

-¿Sabe? Debería tomarse unas vacaciones-

-Gracias- dijo entrando a su oficina

Una oficina bellamente decorada. En colores claros, las paredes blancas con decoraciones rojas y azules en tonos oscuros; colores metales y una pared de fondo de color rojo- anaranjado. Haciendo que la oficina se sintiera fresca y cálida a la vez.

-Manos a la obra…- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja antes de empezar a trabajar

* * *

-Con permiso srta.- dijo Nakuru entrando a la oficina de Tomoyo

-Si pasa-

-Ya son las 11:25, tiene que ir a la reunión- informó

-Gracias por avisarme, ahora mismo voy- dijo sonriendo

-Que le vaya bien-

-Gracias-

Ya Tomoyo quedó sola en la oficina, cogió una carpeta de color rojo y salió de la oficina. Iba de camino pensando en 1000 y 1 cosas, y se tropezó con una persona.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo una voz masculina

-Si, gracias- dijo Tomoyo, que todavía no había levantado la cabeza- disculpe- dijo una vez de pie y viendo a su interlocutor

-No hay problema- dijo el chico

Ambos caminaban hacia el mismo lugar

-¿Usted es el mismo de esta mañana?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Si- dijo cortante

-"Patán"- fue lo primero que pensó la chica

-¿Y mi madre?- preguntó la amatista a la secretaria de su madre

-Está aquí ¿la llamo?-

-No, entraré directamente-

-¿Es usted hija de la sra. Daidouji?- preguntó el hombre de ojos azules

-Así es, con permiso- dijo la amatista caminando con elegancia y aire de superioridad-"para que deje de ser tan bruto¿qué se cree?"

-"Me da escalofríos. Que esa niñita mimada, cabeza hueca sea la hija de una mujer tan dulce y elegante como la sra. Daidouji"- sacudió la cabeza-"y de un hombre tan respetable y humilde"- ¿se encuentra el sr. Daidouji?-preguntó el joven

-Si se encuentra, lo haré pasar- dijo la misma secretaria, ya que ella era secretaria de ambos señores Daidouji

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo el chico

-"Que lindo es…"-pensó la chica

-Puede pasar- dijo la secretaria

-Gracias-

* * *

-Hola mamá- dijo la amatista al entrar en la oficina de su madre

-Hola Tomoyo-

-Me informó Nakuru que hay un reunión-

-Sí, ahora mismo iremos para la sala de reuniones-

-¿Papá no asistirá?-

-Así es, no irá. Dijo que tenía una reunión personal con una persona-

-Oh…- y con esto dicho, ambas Daidouji se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones

* * *

El muchacho le explicó el plan al padre de Tomoyo, por consejo de Amamiya

-Excelente plan muchacho- dijo el sr. Eiji Daidouji

-Me alegra que le guste- dijo sonriendo

-"Todavía no entiendo como esa niñita puede ser hija del sr. Eiji"- pensó el joven de nuevo

* * *

Ya se había terminado la reunión, eran las 12:40 y Tomoyo se dirigía hacia la oficina de su padre. Suerte para el muchacho que ya se había ido.

-Hola papá- dijo Tomoyo al entrar a la oficina de su padre

-Hola hija-

-¿Para qué me llamaste papá?-

-Contraté a un nuevo empleado-

-Que bueno ¿en qué trabaja?-

-Por esta semana va a ver el funcionamiento de la empresa, luego trabajará como gerente-

-Debe de ser bueno para que lo pongas de gerente-

-Si lo es…-dijo nervioso

-¿Sólo era para eso?-

-En parte… sí-

-Voy a ir a almorzar¿vienes?-

-No, tengo que terminar unos asuntos-

-Está bien- dijo la chica saliendo de al oficina del padre

* * *

Tomoyo iba entrando a la cafetería/restaurante que había al lado de la empresa D. (Entiéndase "Daidouji").

-¿Qué desea ordenar?- preguntó la chica que estaba atendiendo a Tomoyo

-Sushi y jugo de naranja…- dijo algo desanimada

-Como ordene- en unos momentos le llevaron a la mesa en donde Tomoyo estaba sentada

-Gracias- dijo la amatista

Tomoyo ingirió sus alimentos y tomaba su jugo viendo hacia la calle

(N/A: Quiero que sepan, aunque no les interese… que lo que voy a escribir es por inspiración de la canción Eternal- de Evanescence)

Tomoyo observaba como las personas caminaban, felices, de una manera u otra. A reunirse con esa persona especial que ocupa gran parte de tu corazón. Niños al lado de sus padres, jóvenes divirtiéndose, hombres y mujeres transitando, personas mayores buscando a sus nietos al colegio. Hasta una perra alimentando a sus cachorros. Debía de ser lindo tener una vida así. Con alguien que te hiciera sonreír, ver la vida bonita; alentándote en cualquier dificultad, apoyándote para que no te sientas sola. Sola, esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Tomoyo, con familia, pero sola. Todos tenían sus cosas que hacer, todos tenían compañía, ella se sentía como sino la tuviera. Deseaba tener a esa persona especial a su lado.

En eso… una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de la chica.

No muy lejos, en la misma cafetería, una mesa atrás de la de Tomoyo; un chico de ojos azules la observaba.

-"Me encuentro por todos lados a esa muchachita"- pensó el chico fastidiado

Se dedicó a observarla… es bonita. Esa fue su conclusión.

-"Pero vacía, apuesto a que no tiene nada en la cabeza"- cuando la vio tan ensimismada, empezó buscarle la quinta pata al gato-"¿por qué pensará tanto? Puede que no sea tan vacía…"- siguió viéndola- "se ve tan triste…"- y lo confirmó al ver una lágrima bajar por su mejilla-"esto es el colmo… no aguanto más"- se paró de donde estaba y fue a la mesa de la chica

-No debería llorar- le dijo con voz suave

Tomoyo volteó para ver quien era la persona que se dirigía a ella. Para su sorpresa, era el antipático del ascensor

-No le interesa- dijo en voz baja

-"Como molesta la chiquilla. Me paro para tratar de subirle los ánimos, pero que va, es un chiquilla malcriada"- pensó- tome- le ofreció su pañuelo

Tomoyo se le quedó viendo… quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a ese "señor"

-Gracias- dijo tomándolo y devolviéndoselo en un instante

Él se quedó algo sorprendido por lo que la chica hizo

-De nada- masculló entre dientes, la chiquilla no estaba triste nada, sólo es una chiquilla como todas las demás- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió pensar

-Adiós- dijo en voz baja y algo cortante Tomoyo

-Adiós- lo devolvió de la misma manera- "que te vaya mal…"-pensó

Si el joven creía que por decirle a Tomoyo "no debería llorar" y ofrecerle su pañuelo, la chica lo iba a abrazar y a besar y quedar rendida a sus pies… se equivocó

-"No la soporto"- pensó

Tomoyo se fue a la empresa.

-Hola Nakuru- dijo la amatista

-Hola ¿ya almorzó?-

-Si… pero tuve un percance desagradable-

-No me lo quiero imaginar…-

* * *

5:40 P.M.

-Tomoyo, quiero presentarte al muchacho del que te estaba hablando- dice el padre de ella cuando Tomoyo entra a su oficina

-¿A sí¿Quién es?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Disculpe la tardanza señor Daidouji- dijo el joven al entrar, pero se le fue la voz, al igual que Tomoyo, al verla

-No te preocupes hijo- dijo Eiji

-Tomoyo, él es Eriol Hiraguisawa; Eriol, ella es mi hija Tomoyo- explicó Eiji Daidouji

Eiji se quedó esperando un saludo de manos, lo que sea. Pero no sucedió

-Papá- fue todo lo que dijo Tomoyo

-¿No se van a saludar?- preguntó Eiji

-¡No!- exclamaron los dos

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó desconcertado Daidouji

-Porque es un antipático- estalló Tomoyo

-¿Yo antipático?- dijo Eriol

-¡Sí! Tú ¿quién más?- dijo Tomoyo

-La antipática eres tú- le dijo Eriol

-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Eiji al ver la pelea verbal de ambos jóvenes

-Si- dijeron ambos

-Lamentablemente nos conocemos- dijeron de nuevo

-Papá, sólo te digo que porque sea "amigo" tuyo, me voy a llevar bien con él- dijo Tomoyo

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería llevarme bien contigo?- dijo Eriol

-No estoy hablando contigo… ¿o acaso tú eres mi "papá"?- dijo la amatista

-Dios me libre de ser tu padre- dijo Eriol- con su respeto sr. Eiji pero aunque sea su hija no prometo soportarla

-Está bien- dijo algo espantado Eiji

-Pues ya lo sabes papá- dijo Tomoyo saliendo por la puerta

-No es por nada sr. Eiji… pero su hija es una niñita malcriada- dijo muy molesto Eriol

-Ya verás que se le pasará- dijo Eiji

-Pues a mí, sino se me pasará- dijo Eriol

-Es una buena chica-

-Lo dice porque es su hija-

-Por eso mismo, la conozco-

-Si…- dijo con fastidio

-¿Pero de dónde se conocen?- dice algo insinuante

-Del ascensor, por así decirlo. En Aruba solo la vi en la mesa, pero no crucé palabra con "ella"-

-Vaya…- dijo en el mismo tono Eiji

Y como Eriol no es ni tonto ni perezoso

-No se crea, ni se lo imagine, que me gusta su hija- dijo Eriol

-No… no me lo imaginaba- dijo Eiji al ser descubierto-"pero si lo pensaba…"

Eriol gruñó

* * *

6 de la tarde, mansión Daidouji

-Sakura, no soporto al hombrecito ese- decía Tomoyo a su prima

-Tranquila Tomo…- dijo con una gota en cabeza Sakura

-¡No puedo!-

-Puede que no sea tan mala gente…-

-Sakura, si lo conocieras no opinarías eso-

-¿No será que te gusta?- dijo Sakura insinuante

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

-¡Sakura!-dijo Tomoyo- ¡JAMÁS! Ese hombre no se puede llamar hombre, es un animal, nadie se puede enamorar de él… es tan… tan…

-¿Lindo?- dijo divertida

-¡Lindo!- dijo cansada- ese "señor" no tiene ni un pelo de lindo

-¿Es feo?-

-Bueno… no es feo físicamente, pero después. No tiene modales-

-¿Sabes? Me tengo que ir Tomo, chao-

-Adiós, que te vaya bien- dijo- y gracias por escuchar a esta pobre loca

-No digas eso Tomo…- dijo Sakura algo molesta- descansa, hazme ese favor

-Trataré de cumplirlo-

-Cuídate-

-Igual-

-"Sola… de nuevo"- pensó la amatista

* * *

En otro lugar

-Sí señor Amamiya, en dos semanas iré a las empresas Daidouji como usted dice-

-Sí Li, ahí les será más fácil atrapar al espía-

-Ya que este se trasladó allá-

-Estarás como representante de las empresas Li-

-Así es-

-Hiraguisawa sólo será gerente-

-Sí… yo haré como que no lo conozco y después nos vamos haciendo amigos, "supuestamente"-

-¿Hiraguisawa le informó a Daidouji?-

-Sí, Eriol le informó… aunque me contó que tuvo un "pequeño" enfrentamiento con su bisnieta Tomoyo-

­-Infórmame más de ese caso. No voy a permitir que Hiraguisawa trate mal a mi nieta, ni voy a aceptar que ella haga lo mismo con él-

-Así será- dijo Syaoran aguantando la risa

* * *

Al otro día

-"Solo espero no tropezarme con Hiraguisawa"- pensaba Tomoyo mientras entraba a las empresas Daidouji

-"No está en el ascensor… gracias a Dios"- pensó la amatista

* * *

-"Pero miren quien llegó…"- pensó un joven de cabello negro azulado. Vestía unos pantalones casuales, color negro, algo ajustados; camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas negras.

-"Mejor subo por la escaleras, no vaya a ser cosa que me la encuentre en el ascensor"- pensó Eriol entrando a las empresas Daidouji- "aunque son muchas"

"A subir escaleras"- pensó- "lo que uno tiene que hacer por no encontrarse a la persona que más mal te cae"

Eriol iba subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y a veces de tres en tres (entiéndase: dos escalones, tres escalones)

* * *

Tomoyo solo hizo saludar a Nakuru, cuando esta le informó que sus padres la habían llamado

* * *

-Buenos días señores Daidouji- saludó Eriol al entrar en la oficina de Eiji

-Buenos días Eriol- dijo muy simpático el padre de Tomoyo

-Buenos días- dijo Sonomi

-Cuanto tiempo teníamos sin vernos sra. Sonomi- dijo Eriol sonriente besando la mano izquierda de la empresaria

-Tienes mucha razón- dijo Sonomi

-Aja- dijo Eiji

-¿Está celoso sr. Eiji?- dijo Eriol en tono falso de sorprendido

-Pues…- y todos empezaron a reírse

-Con permiso- dijo Tomoyo al entrar a la oficina de su padre- buenos dí…- su voz se cortó al ver a Eriol

Y Eriol dejó de reír al verla a ella

-Mamá, papá, se me informó que la reunión sería con ustedes… no con otra persona- dijo Tomoyo

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Eriol en tono seco

-"Estúpido"- pensó Tomoyo

-"Malcriada"- pensó Eriol

Sonomi y Eiji, solo veían como los dos se mandaban miradas de odio, y empezaron a reír

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

Ese fue el límite de ambos chicos

-No repitas lo mismo que yo- empezó Eriol

-El que me imitó fuiste tú- dijo Tomoyo enojada

-Tú- dijo Eriol

-Tú-

-¡Tú!-

-¡TÚ!-

* * *

TÚ

**Notas de la autora:**

Ese "tú" lo dije yo

Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen la tardanza… es que me pusieron más tareas que nunca. Como ven… Tomoyo y Eriol no se soportan…

Gracias a las personas que leen mi fic:

**Basilea Daudojiu:** pues… lo de las escenas bonitas entre TE… no se que decirte XD. De lo del espía… ni yo sé jajaja. Mentira… estoy pensando en cual… espero que te guste la actualización. Besos.

**Tomoyo:** que bueno que te guste mi fic. Espero que este cap también. Besos y cuídate tú también

**2Miru**


	4. Pantalla

**El amor cura**

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

-"…"- pensamientos

_Cursiva_ énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

_Pantalla_

-Me voy- dijeron ambos muchachos

-¿¡Me puedes dejar de imitar?- dijeron de nuevo

-¡NO ME IMITES!- dijeron

Hasta gruñeron al mismo tiempo. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, tocaron la perilla al mismo tiempo

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer lo mismo que yo?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

(N/A: Cuando digo ambos o dijeron, me refiero a Tomoyo y Eriol)

-Esperen chicos- dijo Eiji con los ojos llenos de lágrimas debido a la risa- yo voy a abrir la puerta, después Tomoyo saldrá primero… y después tú Eriol- una vez que acabó de decir eso empezó a reírse

-Listo- dijo Eiji

Tomoyo se fue y luego Eriol

-"¡¡Que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!"- pensaba Tomoyo hecha una furia

-"Si quiere, se puede morir"- pensó Eriol por su lado

Tomoyo entró a su oficina

Y Eriol se dirigió a la cafetería

Suena el teléfono en la oficina de Tomoyo

-¿Si?- dice con tono de cansancio

-¿Tomoyo?- dijo una voz masculina

-Si, hola Touya- dijo Tomoyo

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-

-Cansada… acabé una discusión con un idiota-

-Debió de ser muy malo contigo para que le digas así-

-Es un mal educado-

-Si te hace algo me lo dices y lo desaparezco de este mundo-

-E-está bien-

-Pasaré por allá a buscar los documentos que me dijiste-

-Si-

-Chao-

-Bye-

-

-Hola Tommy- dijo Touya al entran en la oficina de ella

-Hola Touya-

-¿Qué tal si conversamos en la cafetería?-

-De acuerdo-

-

En la cafetería

-Con que ese estúpido te dijo eso- dijo Touya

-Así es…- contestó Tomoyo- es que te juro, que no soporto verlo ni siquiera un dibujo mal dibujado

-Cuando lo vea va a saber quien es Touya Kinomoto-

-

-No puede ser…- murmura Eriol al ver a la amatista en la cafetería

-Se me aparece por todos los lados- en ese momento suena su celular, avisando que ha entrado un mensaje de texto

-_Ya sé que sabes que estoy… pero no sabes quien soy. Con odio: "el espía"-_ decía el mensaje de texto

-¡Maldición!- dijo Eriol-"ya sabe que lo descubrimos. Creo que habrá cambio de planes… tengo que consultar con Syaoran y el sr. Amamiya"

Eriol pasa cerca de la mesa en donde están Tomoyo y Touya

-Ese es- dijo entre dientes Tomoyo y señalando con la vista a Eriol

-¿Ese es el idiota?- dijo Touya

-Así es…-

-

-¿Sr. Amamiya?- dijo Eriol

-Si, él habla-

-Soy yo, Eriol Hiraguisawa-

-¿A qué se debe tu llamada?-

-El espía ya sabe que lo descubrimos, así que… está de más que me haga pasar por un empleado común-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que él sabía que nosotros lo hemos descubierto-

-¿Le dijiste a Eiji?-

-Pues, todavía no-

-Iré para allá mañana mismo-

-Si señor-

-Dile a Sonomi y a Eiji que habrá una reunión familiar en las empresas-

-Si ¿Usted, Eiji y Sonomi?-

-No, tú también irás; Li, Sakura, Touya… y por supuesto, no puede faltar Tomoyo-

Cuando el sr. Amamiya, pronunció el nombre de Tomoyo, a Eriol le dio dolor de cabeza

-¿La Srta. Tomoyo?-

-Si… ¿algún problema con mi nieta?-

-No, ninguno-"claro que sí, ¡su nieta es una malcriada!"

-Ya lo sabes. Adiós-

-Adiós-

-"Maldición"- pensó Eriol- "la chiquilla estará en la reunión"

-

-Sr. Eiji-

-Pasa- dijo Eiji cuando Eriol entró en su oficina

-El espía sabe que lo descubrimos. Se lo informé al sr. Amamiya y dijo que mañana vendrá. Que se hará una reunión familiar. Parece que se va a decir todo-

-Por Dios. ¿Y quiénes irán a esa reunión?-

-Usted, la Sra. Sonomi, el Sr. Amamiya, la Srta. Sakura, Touya, su hija, Li y yo-

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?-

-Si, ¿cuál?-

-Tomoyo está con Touya. ¿Le podrías decir a Tomoyo sobre la reunión?-

Eriol tragó en seco

-Si sr.-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Eriol salió de la oficina de Eiji y se dirigió hecho una furia hacia la oficina de Tomoyo

-Disculpe srta. ¿Se encuentra Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol a la secretaria de Tomoyo

-No sr. Pero viene en un momento- dijo Nakuru

-Gracias- Eriol se sentó en una de las sillas que habían en el pasillo a esperar a Tomoyo

-"Lo que me faltaba"-

20 min. Después

-Srta. Daidouji- dice Eriol cuando Tomoyo llega para entrar en su oficina

-¿Qué desea Hiraguisawa?- respondió ella

-Su padre me dijo que le hiciera el GRANDÍSIMO favor de decirle que mañana hay una reunión con la familia y su respetable abuelo el Sr. Amamiya- dijo Eriol dando entonación en cada una de las palabras

-Pues ya se puede ir- dijo Touya- No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a Tomoyo

-¿Y quién es?- dijo Eriol

-Soy Touya Kinomoto, y no le voy a permitir que trate mal a Tomoyo-

-Usted no es quien para permitirme o no, qué hacer- dijo Eriol

-Si lo soy-

-No lo es-

-Este…- dijo Tomoyo

-Vamos adentro Touya ¿si?- dijo la chica halándolo del brazo

-Ni modo…- masculló

-"Otra plaga"- pensó Eriol

-

-Hola Sakura- dijo Tomoyo hablando por teléfono

-Hola Tommy, ¿cómo te fue?-

-Fatal. Hiraguisawa me vuelve la vida imposible y para colmo, Touya entabló una pelea verbal con él-

-Huy, eso si es malo-

-Malísimo. Por cierto, mañana hay una reunión familiar. Tienes que estar a las 8:00 A.M.-

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Si Sakura- "tuve que decirle media hora menos para que llegue a tiempo"

-Está bien-

-Bueno. Chao-

-Chao…-

Miércoles. 8:18 A.M.

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura al ver a Tomoyo a la entrada de las empresas Daidouji

-Sakura-

-Llegué tarde…- dijo agitada Sakura

-No… para nada- dijo con una sonrisa

-Dijiste que era a las 8:00 y son las 8:20-

-Es que te la dije diferente para que llegaras más temprano-

-Que mala eres-

-¿Verdad?-

-¿A qué hora es en realidad?-

-A las 8:30-

-Es mejor que vayamos subiendo-

-Así es-

-

-¡Abuelo!- dijo Sakura al ver al Sr. Amamiya

-Hola Sakura-

-Hola abuelo- dijo Tomoyo

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo abrazando a ambas chicas

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Me alegra abuelo-

-Es mejor que vayamos entrando a la sala- dijo Amamiya

-Si- dijo Sakura

Todos estaban presentes. En la cabecera estaba Sonomi, Eiji y Amamiya. A su lado, Tomoyo, Sakura y Touya. Y en frente de estos, Eriol y Syaoran. Por lo tanto, Eriol y Touya vivían enviándose rayos eléctricos por los ojos.

-Iré directo al punto- dijo Amamiya -Hay un espía en las empresas-

-¿Qué?- dijo Sonomi

-Así es-

-¿Pero cómo saben que es verdad?- dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente

-Hiraguisawa y Li lo descubrieron-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó inocentemente Sakura

-Por medio de equipos tecnológicos- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa hacia Sakura

-Ah…- Sakura se quedó en su nube

-"¿ÉL SONRIENDO?"- "se va a acabar el mundo"- pensó Tomoyo

-El plan era que Eriol se hiciera pasar por un empleado común. Para así tener más contacto con las personas y poder saber quién era- dijo Amamiya

-O sea, que no nos dijeron a nosotros- dijo Tomoyo

-No exactamente Tomoyo- dijo Eiji- yo lo sabía

-Comprendo- dijo Tomoyo

-"¿COMPRENDE? ¿ELLA COMPRENDE? Me voy a morir"- pensó Eriol

-¿Por qué no nos los dijeron?- dijo Sakura

-¿Le podrías explicar a Sakura?- dijo Amamiya con una mirada tierna

-Claro que sí- dijo Tomoyo- Mira. Si se nos hubiera dicho. Habría más probabilidades de que el espía supiera que lo habían descubierto y entonces podría escapar- explicó- ¿entiendes?

-Si…- dijo Sakura dudosa-"no entendí nada…"

Syaoran sonrió al ver la expresión de la esmeralda. Touya se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando así que lo fulminó con la mirada

-Así es- dijo Eiji

-Haremos algo- dijo Amamiya

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Touya

-Eriol va a trabajar aquí como representante de las empresas Hiraguisawa. Syaoran hará lo mismo, pero como representante de las empresas Li. Sakura también. Y Touya estará fijo aquí. ¿Están de acuerdo?- dijo Amamiya

-Si- dijeron todos

-"¿Tendré que quedarme y soportar los berrinches de esa niñita?"- pensó Eriol

-"No puede ser… tendré que verle la cara a ese cavernícola todos los días"- pensó espantada Tomoyo

-"Ehhhh, voy a trabajar con Tomoyo"- pensó Sakura alegre

-"Yes, voy a quedarme a ver a este ángel verde. Me gusta"- pensó Syaoran

-"Esos idiotas se van a quedar. No me agrada la idea en absoluto"- pensó Touya

-"Me alegro por mi sobrina Sakura. Además, algo me dice que la llegada de ese muchacho cambiará la vida de todos nosotros"- pensó Sonomi

-"A reírme todos los días son las peleas de Tomoyo y Eriol"- pensó Eiji

-"Vamos a ver como se desenvuelve todo esto"- pensó Amamiya

-Bien… me quedaré por unas semanas aquí- dijo Amamiya

-Que bueno abuelo- dijo Sakura contenta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a:

**Cesi-usui**: gracias. Me alegra que te parezca excelente. No lo dejaré inconcluso, por nada del mundo, y menos con review como los tuyos.

**Carina:** gracias por las felicitaciones. De nada. Y seguiré haciendo historias. Si quieres saber de otras historias mías, sólo dímelo.

**Sakuno Ryosaki**: que bueno que te parezca chulo. Aquí está la continuación.

Gracias a todas (os)

**2Miru**


	5. Como callarte

**El amor cura**

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

-"…"- pensamientos

_Cursiva_ énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

_Como callarte_

Jueves. 8:25 A.M.

-Ya casi llega- dijo Tomoyo. Ella iba dentro del ascensor

-Ya- dijo cuando al fin el ascensor se detuvo

-¡Tú!- dijeron dos personas. Tomoyo y Eriol

-¿Por qué me tengo que encontrar todos los días contigo?- dijo Eriol

-¿Eres TARADO o qué?- dijo Tomoyo- si los dos trabajamos aquí, como no nos vamos a encontrar

-¿Pensaste?-

-Ni modo-

-Es que no imaginé que una niñita como tú podría pensar-

-Eres un animal-

-Ya… no empieces con tus berrinches-

-¿Qué berrinches ni berrinches? Eres tú quien empieza de patán-

-Me lo paras ahí. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder mi tiempo para… dirigir palabras, porque dudo que sepas conversar. Así que, déjame pasar-

-No, no hasta que te diga tus verdades-

-Ya- dijo pasándole por el lado y entrando al ascensor

-¡PATÁN!- gritó exasperada

-No lo soporto…- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su oficina

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura al verla

-Sakura…- dijo la chica

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo alegre la esmeralda

-Bien pequeña…- dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su prima

-Que bueno-

-Tu oficina va a quedar al lado mío-

-¿En serio? Que bueno-

-Si quieres, más tarde lo podemos decorar a tu gusto-

-Si- ambas chicas entraron a la oficina de Sakura- pero si está lindo

-Pero lo puedes decorar a tu gusto-

-Si- dijo emocionada

-Sakura, cualquier cosa estoy al lado-

-Si Tomoyo-

Tomoyo salió de la oficina de Sakura y se encontró con el joven Li.

-Buenos días- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- respondió Tomoyo de la misma manera

-¿Me podría indicar dónde está mi oficina? Su padre me dijo que usted sabía- dijo Syaoran

-Con gusto. Sígame-

-Claro-

-Su oficina queda al lado de la de Sakura- dijo la amatista señalando

-Muchísimas gracias Srta. Daidouji-

-No es nada joven Li-

-Fuera un honor para mí que me llamara por mi nombre-

-Gracias. Así lo haré-

-Gracias a usted-

-Pero a cambio, tendrías que llamarme por mi nombre y hablarme de tú-

-Con todo el placer del mundo-

-Mi oficina es esa- señaló- cualquier me llamas

-Si-

Tomoyo se encaminó hacia su oficina

-Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran alcanzándola

-Dime-

-¿Y dónde está la oficina de Eriol? Si no es molestia-

-"Claro que es molestia mencionarme a ese…"- pensó- es la que está al lado tuyo

-Gracias nuevamente-

-No es nada-

Tomoyo entró a su oficina

Syaoran entra a su oficina y se sienta

-"Así que estaré al lado de mi ángel verde"- pensó Li

-Syaoran- dijo Eriol entrando a su oficina

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-

-Lo peor-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Me encontré con Tomoyo-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "Y"?-

-Si ¿qué pasa con ella?-

-¿Cómo que, qué pasa?-

-Si…-

-Ella… Ella es una niñita mimada-

-No digas eso de ella Eriol-

-Es la verdad-

-Claro que no. Ella es una mujer hecha y derecha; es más, es muy madura para tener su edad-

-¿Madura?- preguntó sorprendido

-Si-

-¿¡Madura?-

-Si-

-Hazme el favor Syaoran-

-¿Qué favor?- dijo divertido

-Ella JAMÁS podría ser una MUJER MADURA-

-Es cierto… no lo podrá ser. PORQUE YA LO ES Eriol-

-Syaoran. NO LO ES. Es una NIÑITA que está CONSENTIDA-

-¡Ya basta Eriol!- exclamó exasperado

-¿Ya basta qué?- respondió de la misma manera

-Deja de ofenderla-

-No la estoy ofendiendo. Es la verdad-

-No es la verdad y lo sabes Eriol-

-Claro que sé que es la verdad-

-¿Sabes qué? mejor ve a criticarla con otra persona-

-Hasta tú; mi mejor amigo se va a poner de su lado-

-No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie-

-¿Entonces cómo llamas eso?-

-Lo llamo verdad. Ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así-

-¿Cómo que no? Me llamó idiota, animal, patán. Si sigo no acabo-

-Tuvo sus razones-

-Esto es el colmo-

-Eriol. Relájate y reflexiona-

-¿Reflexionar sobre qué?-

-Sobre las ofensas que le has hecho a esa pobre chica-

-No es pobre Syaoran. Es una niña, que es hija de mami y papi; que no aprecia el valor de las personas y piensa que todo el mundo tiene que estar a sus pies-

-Lo que dices de ella es muy injusto Eriol-

-No lo es-

-Sí lo es- dijo exasperado Syaoran- no puedes hablar de ella sin conocerla. No porque la mayoría son así, Tomoyo tiene que ser así. NO por eso la puedes ofender-

-NO LA OFENDO-

-SI LA OFENDES. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad de dejarse conocer-

-Pensé que me entendías Syaoran-

-Y te entiendo. Por eso te lo digo-

-No Syaoran… no lo sabes- dijo saliendo por la puerta

-El que no lo sabes eres tú- dijo Syaoran. Pero ya el chico se había ido

-

-¡Ay!- gritó Tomoyo- no soporto esto. Ya sé; me voy para donde Sakura

Tomoyo sale de su oficina.

-"No puede ser"- pensó la amatista

-"Otra vez me encontré con ella"- pensó Eriol

-"Le voy a pasar por el lado y ni siquiera lo voy a mirar"-

-"Ni le voy a hablar"-

Y así fue. Tomoyo entró a la oficina de Sakura y Eriol siguió su camino

-Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo al entrar

-Dime- dijo sonriente Sakura

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

-Pero que pregunta es esa. ¡Claro que sí!-

-Gracias-

-Tomoyo…-

-Dime-

-No entiendo esto- dijo señalando unos documentos

-Deja que te explique-

La mañana y la tarde pasaron así… Sakura se fue primero que Tomoyo, ya que esta tenía que terminar algunas cosas.

-Tommy, no vemos luego- le dijo Touya

-Adiós Touya- dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla

-Si ese te hace algo me lo dices-

-Si- Touya salió de la oficina

-"Sola…"- pensó la amatista

Suena el teléfono

-Compañía Daidouji ¿quién habla?- dijo Tomoyo

_-Hola Tomoyo; soy yo, Yukito-_

-Hola Yuki ¿cómo estás?-

_-Bien ¿y tú princesa?-_

-Bien…-

_-Ese bien no sonó nada bien-_

-Sólo un poco cansada-

_-Touya ya me comentó sobre el dichoso "idiota". Como él le dice-_

-Ah… si-

_-Pero hablando de otra cosa princesa. ¿Tienes tiempo libre esta noche?-_

-Si-

_-Te invito a cenar-_

-Está bien-

_-¿Sabes de qué te quiero hablar, verdad?-_

-Si sé-

_-Paso por ti a las 8:00. ¿Está bien esa hora?-_

-Si-

_-Nos vemos luego princesa-_

-Hasta luego Yuki-

-"Creo que puedo, por lo menos, disfrutar la noche"- pensó Tomoyo recogiendo los últimos papeles y saliendo de su oficina

Toma el ascensor. Cuando llega al primer piso, se despide de la recepcionista y… se encuentra con la _desgracia_ de su vida

-Tú…- dijo Eriol cuando vio a la amatista

-Si. Yo-

-Tienes razón…-

-Claro que tengo razón…-

-¿Sabes, acaso a qué razón me refiero?-

-Si-

-¿A cuál?-

-A la de que eres un mal educado-

-¿Yo? ¿Mal educado?-

-Si, tú-

-Creo que te equivocaste de nuevo chiquilla-

-No soy ninguna chiquilla-

-La mal educada, aquí, eres tú-

-Mire… ¡ya deje de ofenderme!-

-No lo estoy haciendo. Sólo le digo la verdad- dijo exasperado

-¿Sabe qué? he tratado de no ser grosera con usted… ¡PERO EN INEVITABLE! Así le diré todas sus verdades y sin remordimiento alguno- dijo exasperada. Es más… con chispas en los ojos

-No empiece niñita. Le he dicho que no tengo tiem…- Tomoyo no lo dejó terminar

-¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA!- le dijo- USTED ES UN CAVERNÍCOLA, UN PATÁN, UN… UN NO SÉ QUÉ. PORQUE USTED ES… USTED ES… ¡UN…!- Eriol no la dejó terminar. Le plantó un beso para que se callara

-Sl…tme- Tomoyo trató de decir suélteme. Pero no puedo ya que Eriol la estaba besando. Y de forma muy brusca. Tomoyo forcejeaba y lo golpeaba en el pecho. Pero por más que quisiera quitárselo de encima no podía. La tenía pegada a su cuerpo y rodeada con sus brazos. Hasta que Tomoyo dejo de forcejear…

-"Vaya… parece que por fin se va a tranquilizar…"- pensó Eriol mientras la besaba

Tomoyo lo pisó con el taco de su zapatilla

-¡AY!- dijo Eriol cuando sintió el dolor (N/A: huy… eso si duele xx)

Para rematar; Tomoyo le dio una galleta de todo el tamaño

-¡NO ME VUELVA A TOCAR! NO VUELVA A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA O SINO…- dijo Tomoyo furiosa

-¿O sino qué?- dijo sujetándola de nuevo por la cintura-¿me va a pisar?

-Podría-

-Sus labios decían todo lo contrario… _señorita_-

-¡ABUSADOR!- le iba a dar otra galleta pero no pudo, ya que Eriol le agarró la mano

-¿Sabe? No me gusta que golpeen en la cara-

-Se lo merece-

-Parece que tendré que _callarla_… de nuevo-

-Ah no. Eso si que no-

-Eso si que si- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella

-¡AUXI…!- pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda. De nuevo la estaba besando

-"Sus labios… no tienen mal sabor"- pensó Eriol divertido-"por lo menos ya sé cómo callarle esa boca"

-"¿Cómo me lo quito de encima? Que me suelte…"- Tomoyo ya empezaba a asustarse

-"¿Será que le está dando miedo?... la siento algo… temblorosa… débil…"- pensó el chico algo preocupado porque su intención no era que sintiera miedo; era que se callara-"mejor la suelto por si acaso"

-…- Tomoyo se quedó sin aliento, sin aire, sin fuerzas

-…- Eriol también se quedó sin habla

Tomoyo se le escapó y se fue hacia su auto a paso rápido

-"Maldición… ¿qué hice?... si la quería callar, pero no quería que me tuviera miedo…"- pensó Eriol desesperado

Ya Tomoyo estaba por llegar hacia su auto

-¡Daidouji!- gritó Eriol y corrió para alcanzarla

-"¿Qué quiere?"- pensó Tomoyo aumentando la velocidad de su paso

-¡Tomoyo!- vociferó casi alcanzándola, hasta que lo logró

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Tomoyo con los ojos llenos de furia

-Yo… por favor… discúlpame. No quería que me tuvieras miedo… yo…- dijo Eriol algo apenado

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo!- dijo firme, pero su rostro decía otra cosa

-Perdón…-

-Te dije que no te tengo miedo… y no… no te voy a perdonar… porque eres un abusador…- dijo con ira

-Yo…- dijo Eriol

-Suéltame-

-…-

-Que me sueltes-

Eriol la soltó y Tomoyo entró a su auto y se fue.

-"Ella es un dolor de cabeza. Hasta me hizo perder la cordura…"- pensó el muchacho

-

Tomoyo llegó a su casa. Subió a su habitación, se bañó y se puso un elegante y sencillo vestido color turquesa. Combinado con un bolso del mismo color. Poco maquillaje y de accesorios llevaba puesto unos aretes y una pulsera.

-Pero que hermosa estás- le dijo un chico de cabello gris y lentes

-Gracias Yuki…- dijo Tomoyo

-¿Me acompañas princesa?- dijo ofreciendo su brazo

-Por supuesto-

Así, ambos fueron al restaurante al que Yukito invitó a Tomoyo. Llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa para dos y conversaban mientras esperaban sus órdenes.

-Tomoyo… ya sabes de qué te quiero hablar…- dijo Yukito

-Si…-

-

Por otro lado… Cerca de las empresas Daidouji

-No se imaginan que tan cerca estoy… pero lo que menos saben… es quien soy…- murmuró una persona

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de autora:

Espero que haya gustado. Me dicen que tal la forma de callar a Tomoyo xD… que mala soy…Por fin el espía hace aparición. Sólo que como espía que es no puede darse a conocer .

Gracias a:

**Basilea Daudojiu**: me alegra que te guste. Espero que este también te guste… sobretodo como Eriol calló a Tomoyo xD.

**Carina**: no me tienes que agradecer el escribir historias… en especial de este ánime que es el que más me gusta. Gracias a ti por leer mis sencillas historias. Gracias por felicitarme. Pues tengo otra de esta misma serie: _Atención médica_. Si te gustan los ánime de Kaleido Star y Prince of tennis. Tengo un fic en cada uno. El de Kaleido: _Situaciones inesperadas_ y el de Prince of tennis: _Para entrar en tu corazón._

Gracias a todas (os) las personas que leen este fic.

**2Miru**


	6. Tiempo después

**El amor cura**

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

-"…"- pensamientos

_Cursiva_ énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

_Tiempo después_

-Te dije que me gustaba Ruby…- dijo Yukito

-Si-

-Le quiero declarar mi amor… pero no sé cómo… ¿y si no le gusto?-

-Claro que le vas a gustar, eres guapísimo-

-Gracias…-

-Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar… decirle de corazón lo que sientes por ella-

-Lo intentaré…-

Una semana después…

-Srta. Daidouji la llaman por teléfono- le avisó la secretaria a Tomoyo

-¿Quién Nakuru?-

-Es el joven Tsukishiro-

-Pásame la llamada. Mientras ¿puedes archivarme estos documentos?-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Yukito?-

_-Si, Tomoyo… déjame contarte…-_

-Dime, dime-

_-Pues… me le declaré a Ruby y… ahora somos novios-_

-¿En serio? ¿Tú y Ruby son novios?- Nakuru escuchó la conversación ya que estaba archivando unos documentos

_-Si Tomoyo y no sabes lo feliz que estoy-_

-Me alegro tanto por ti-

_-Gracias… gracias por todo Tomoyo, me ayudaste mucho-_

-No es nada Yukito, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

_-Gracias… pues te dejo-_

-Está bien, chao-

_-Adiós-_

-¿Está feliz señorita?- preguntó Nakuru al ver la sonrisa de Tomoyo

-Si, estoy feliz por Yukito; me dijo que Ruby y él ya son novios-

-Disculpe… ¿Ruby qué?-

-Ruby… Ruby Akizuki… ¿es familia tuya?-

-Si… ella es mi hermana mayor…- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?-

-Seguro que no se había dado cuenta porque tiene mucho trabajo-

-Es verdad… pero Nakuru… llámame por mi nombre… por favor-

-Está bien-

-Y también háblame de tú- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Está bien…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Nos declaramos, oficialmente… como amigas del alma- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, y después ambas se rieron

-¿Y qué están festejando por aquí?- dijo un travieso Syaoran al verlas riendo luego de entrar a la oficina de la amatista

-Nuestra amistad oficial- dijo Tomoyo

-Eso está muy bien- dijo Syaoran

-Ya terminé de archivar estos documentos- le informó Nakuru

-Está bien, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa la amatista mientras Nakuru salía

-"Definitivamente, Eriol está totalmente equivocado…"- pensó Syaoran

-Y dime… ¿cómo te va con Sakura?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo Syaoran sorprendido

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te gusta Sakura?-

-Bueno… pues yo…- dijo sonrojado

-Oh vamos Syaoran, se nota que la quieres…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Demasiada observadora para mí gusto…-

-No te salgas del tema-

-No me salgo… pero sino te acuerdas estamos en el trabajo…-

-Lo sé… entonces… te invito a almorzar para que hablemos de eso-

-Está bien, tú ganas… pero yo pago-

-Bien- dijo analizando algo- ¿sabes? Siento como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida

-Es cierto… también siento lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa- pero bueno… a lo que vine. La semana pasada, el espía está descubriendo todos los códigos secretos de la empresa

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrada

-Así es Tomoyo…-

-Pero ¿cómo?-

-No lo sabemos, si sigue así va a robar toda la información de las empresas-

-Ah no, eso si que no. Debemos hacer algo… no sé… equipo de seguridad, espionaje…-

-Puede funcionar… pero el espía es demasiado ágil y creemos que eso no servirá de mucho…-

-Espera… ¿creemos? ¿Ese informe no lo hiciste tú?-

-Si, junto con Eriol-

Tomoyo suspiró

-No te llevas bien con él… ¿verdad?-

-¿Soy sincera?-

-Si-

-NO. No me puedo llevar bien con una persona que me vive ofendiendo-

-Tienes toda la razón-

-Bueno… olvidando eso. Vamos al tema del espía que es mucho más importante-

-Si-

-Con permiso…- dijo Sakura al entrar a la oficina

-Pasa Saku…- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo Sakura

-Para nada, para nada. Incluso… tengo que salir por un momentito…-

-"¿Qué estará pensando Tomoyo?"- se preguntó Syaoran

-Ah…- dijo Sakura

-Te voy a dejar aquí con Syaoran ¿si?- dijo Tomoyo

-P-pero…- dijo Syaoran

-Seguimos después Syaoran- dijo Tomoyo

-Está bien- dijo Sakura

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Cerró la puerta

-"Estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro"- pensó Tomoyo- Nakuru… - le dijo en voz baja

-Dime…- le contestó esta

Eriol estaba en la esquina de ese pasillo, desde que vio a Tomoyo; decidió quedarse ahí hasta que se fuera

-"Me la encuentro hasta en la sopa…"- pensó Eriol

-Mira Nakuru… Sakura y Syaoran están ahí dentro- dijo Tomoyo señalando la oficina- por nada del mundo dejes que lo interrumpan- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Creo que te estoy entendiendo Tomoyo…- dijo Nakuru

-Exactamente… esos dos se gustan… y Syaoran no avanza mucho que digamos… así que, como ahora se quedaron solos, no quiero que los interrumpan-

-Está bien Tomoyo… yo me encargo de eso-

-Gracias- dijo la amatista

-"Vaya… que raro que su secretaria la llame por su nombre… estas niñas fresitas nunca se relacionan con sus empleados…"- pensó Eriol desde la esquina

-Pero… ¡que tonta!- exclamó Tomoyo- se me quedaron unos documentos… y yo no los quiero interrumpir…- dijo muy preocupada

-No te preocupes- dijo Nakuru sonriendo- tengo unas copias de esos documentos

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Nakuru, amiga… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazando a la nombrada

-No me tienes que agradecer nada Tomoyo-

-Si tengo… no sabes el gran favor que me estás haciendo-

Nakuru sonrió

-"¿Amiga? ¿Oí bien? ¿Desde cuándo una niñita mimada le dice amiga a su secretaria?"- pensó sorprendido Eriol

Tomoyo tomó los papeles que le pasó Nakuru, y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de su madre

Eriol, salió de la esquina y saludó a Nakuru

-Hola Nakuru- le dijo

-Hola joven Hiraguisawa, ¿cómo está?-

-Bien, gracias. Pero llámame Eriol, por favor-

-Está bien-

-Nos vemos luego…-

-Hasta luego-

Eriol emprendió camino hacia la misma dirección que Tomoyo. Se sorprendió al verla como media escondida detrás de una columna

-"¿Qué me pasa?"- pensó Tomoyo, apoyándose en una columna-"me siento… mal… me duele el pecho…"- puso su mano, sobre su pecho-"todo me da vueltas"- las piernas empezaron a fallarles-"no quiero que nadie me vea así…"- y se escondió detrás de la columna donde estaba apoyada

-Daidouji…- susurró Eriol. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la amatista. Cuando llegó la vio casi desmayarse, la sujetó de la cintura para que no cayera- Daidouji, reacciona, Daidouji- dijo moviéndola un poco

-Hi… ragui…sawa…- susurró Tomoyo antes de perder el conocimiento

-Daidouji… Tomoyo ¡Tomoyo!- dijo Eriol-"por Dios… está tan pálida… mejor la llevo a la oficina de su padre…"- pensó. La tomó en brazos y al hacerlo, los documentos que la chica llevaba en manos se cayó-"no me importan… más tarde los recojo, estúpidos papeles…"- se dirigió casi corriendo a la oficina de Eiji-señor Eiji, ábrame la puerta por favor, es urgente

-Claro- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Eiji la abrió y se sorprendió al ver su querida hija, desmayada y en brazos de Eriol

-Con permiso- Eriol le pasó por el lado y recostó a Tomoyo en un sillón que había

-Por Dios… ¿qué le pasó a mi hija?- dijo Eiji muy preocupado

-No lo sé señor Eiji. Voy a entrar a su baño- Eriol entró, buscó algodón y alcohol- pero la vi mal, detrás de una columna, fui donde ella y se desmayó- mojó el algodón con alcohol y lo pasó por la nariz de Tomoyo- despertará con esto

-Hija…- susurró Eiji

Tomoyo empezó a pestañar, luego fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con Eriol mirándola fijamente-¿Dónde estoy…?- preguntó mientras se sentaba

-Estás en la oficina de tu papá…- dicho esto, Eriol se paró de donde estaba arrodillado y le cedió el lugar a Eiji

-Hija… ¿qué te pasó? Eriol te trajo en brazos, desmayada…- dijo Eiji tomando las manos de Tomoyo

-"¿Qué me trajo en brazos? Tal vez no es tan patán como aparenta… pero lo sigue siendo"- pensó- sólo perdí el conocimiento papá, estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que no estás bien-

-Si lo estoy papá… no te preocupes, tal vez… sólo fue una baja de azúcar-

-Pero…-

-Sin pero papá, estoy bien. Tranquilízate-

-Está bien… si tú lo dices-

-Estoy bien papá- dijo con una sonrisa-"no lo quiero preocupar…"- pensó mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de su padre- gracias Hiraguisawa…

-De nada- dijo desviando la mirada-"se sentía bien tenerla cerca… ¿pero qué pienso? Ni loco me puede gustar esa muchachita"

-Los documentos…- dijo de pronto Tomoyo, se paró y por poquito se cae ya que sus piernas le fallaron

-Tomoyo… eso no importa ahora. Le diré al chofer que te lleve a la casa… es mejor que descanses…- le dijo Eiji

-Pero papá… no me gusta estar haciendo nada…-

-La cosa no es que no te guste. Es que debes descansar pequeña…-

-¡Pero papá!- lo dijo en tono de niña pequeña

-"Bien se sabe que es una chiquilla"- pensó algo divertido Eriol por la actitud de la amatista

-Sin pero hija. Has estado trabajando mucho todo este tiempo… es mejor que descanses-

-Está bien… pero promete que tú y mamá llegaran temprano a la casa…- dijo con una sonrisa

-No puedo prometerte eso hija… hay mucho trabajo y no te aseguro que estemos temprano en casa…- le dijo su papá tiernamente

En los ojos de la amatista se podía percibir la desilusión que le causaba eso… pero al parecer su padre no lo notó

-Está bien papá… comprendo…- dijo con una sonrisa tierna Tomoyo-"siempre estoy sola"- pensó tristemente

Eriol vio esta escena y se le ablandó un poquito el corazón-"se ve que está triste… sus ojos me lo dicen. Y yo comprendo muy bien lo que es estar solo en tu casa esperando estar junto con tu familia y nunca están contigo por estar trabajando… y más si se es hijo único… Se ve que no lo reprocha nada a sus padres, los comprende, los apoya… hasta los ayuda… tal vez no sea tan mimada como pensaba…"

-Le diré al chofer que te lleve…- dijo Eiji

-Si quiere yo la puedo llevar…- se ofreció Eriol

Tomoyo estaba como en otro planeta… le daba lo mismo lo que dijeran, si la llevaba el chofer o Eriol… por lo menos con él peleaba…

-Gracias… ¿no te molesta que él vaya contigo, verdad Tommy?- le dijo Eiji

Como Tomoyo estaba en el limbo, sólo asintió

-Pues nos vemos luego- dijo Eiji

-Adiós…- dijo Tomoyo con la voz queda. Y se marchó con Eriol

Pasaron por la oficina de Tomoyo a buscar su cartera

-Adiós Nakuru… te dejo a cargo- dijo Tomoyo con una corta sonrisa

-Está bien. Adiós- le respondió la otra

Mientras iban en el ascensor

-Tomoyo…- dijo Eriol

Tomoyo le envió una mirada a modo de "qué"

-Comprendo lo que te sucede… más de lo que imaginas-

Tomoyo subió una ceja-¿qué sabes tú lo que me pasa?- dijo algo cortante aunque se sintiera mal

-Lo he vivido en carne propia… y como soy mayor que tú, también sé mucho más que tú… lo que sientes-

-Si, como no…- mientras decía esto, casi se desmaya. De no ser porque Eriol la sujetó por la cintura

-Es mejor que descanses…-

-¿Voy a descansar en un ascensor contigo?-

Eriol sonrió y la abrazó más a él- te vas a desmayar si sigues así…-

-No fastidies…- dijo apoyándose en el pecho de su compañero

-No fastidio…- murmuró. La siguió abrazando, si dejaba de hacerlo, tenía por seguro que la chica se iba directo al suelo

Tomoyo sólo cerró los ojos

-

-Ya se detuvo el ascensor…- le dijo Eriol

Tomoyo se despegó de él, e iba a caminar; pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió- Eriol… estoy bastante grandecita… déjame caminar sola- hizo énfasis en sola. Aunque se notaba a leguas que se sentía bien mal

-Di lo que quieras- la sujetó de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar

Llegaron al estacionamiento, luego al carro de Eriol, él le abrió la puerta, ella entró y luego se fueron.

-

Mientras Eriol manejaba, tenía un ojo en el frente y el otro mirando a Tomoyo

-¿Qué tanto me miras…?- dijo con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre estos

-Estás muy pálida… ¿quieres que vayamos a un médico?-

-No-

-Pero…-

-No-

-Que terca…- susurró como si fuera un niño pequeño

Una sonrisa imperceptible se mostró en el rostro de la chica- y después a mí, es la que llaman chiquilla…- dijo de manera burlona

-No fastidies…-

Tomoyo no le respondió nada

-Daidouji…-

No respondió

-Tomoyo…-

Siguió sin responder

-Tomoyo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- le dijo un poquito alarmado

-Más o menos…-

-No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos…-

-¿Quién te dio la dirección de la casa? Porque yo no te la dí…-

-Tu padre-

-

Llegaron a la "casa" (porque en verdad era mansión…) de Tomoyo. Como la chica casi no podía caminar, Eriol decidió cargarla y llevarla hasta su habitación. La depositó sobre su cama.

-Gracias…-susurró Tomoyo

-De nada- dijo pensativo

-Con permiso… voy a darme un baño-

-Está bien…- el chico estaba apoyado en una pared (parado)

-¿Por qué tomas asiento?- le preguntó señalando el sofá

-Está bien…-

Tomoyo se dirigió al baño

-"Me duele el pecho… creo que si tendré que ir al médico"- pensó mientras se bañaba.

-

-¿Mm?- murmuró Eriol viendo unos dibujos en la mesa del frente. Se puso a mirarlos fijamente… si no se equivocaba eran diseños de ropa. Con que la chica dibujaba vestiditos. Cuando Tomoyo salió del baño, vestida con ropa sport: pantalones holgados y largos y un top sin mangas. Encontró a Eriol viendo sus diseños.

-¿Quieres verlos?- Tomoyo sorprendió al chico

-Si… ¿puedo?-

-Claro… tómalos…- se sentó en la cama

-¿Te sientes muy mal?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Te busco un sedante? Para que duermas…-

-Si, gracias- le dijo- puedes decirle a Adela

Eriol hizo lo que le dijo y le dio la pastilla con un vaso de agua

-Gracias…-

-De nada…- masculló. La observó, estaba tan mal… ¿qué sería lo que tendría?- es mejor que descanses…

-Eso haré…-

La arropó- que descanses…-

-Gracias…-

Eriol se sentó en el sillón que había en la habitación de Tomoyo y tomó los diseños que estaban en la mesa de enfrente

-"Ahora que me fijo… son muy buenos diseños, excelentes día yo… tienen una armonía y contraste de colores increíble… son originales, sencillos y a la vez elegantes. No con todas esas cosas que le ponen mucho diseñadores. Los diseños de esta chica, en verdad son hermosos, agradables a la vista… y deben ser cómodos, por los tipos de tela que puso en el reverso de los diseños…"- pensó el de ojos zafiros-"será mejor que me vaya…"- se paró, fue hasta cama de Tomoyo y la observó; se sentó en la esquina de cama, la siguió viendo-"es una chiquilla hermosa para mi desgracia…"- pensó divertido-"así como se ve durmiendo, parece un angelito; pero cuando se propone ser una diabla…"-rió para sus adentros-"diabla… ¿de dónde saqué eso?"-la siguió viendo-"tal vez Syaoran tenga razón… y no sea como el par de cuaimas que tenía como novias. La primera sólo me quería por mí dinero. La segunda, era un niñita mimada que sólo me quería para decir que tenía un novio lindo y rico; decía que me amaba… y un día la encontré engañándome con otro…"-pasó su mano por el cabello de Tomoyo-"Desde ese tiempo jamás he creído en el amor… me partieron en corazón y no estoy dispuesto a que me hagan daño de nuevo…"-dejó su mano reposando sobre la cama-"¿y si conozco más a Tomoyo? Tal vez no sea como las otras dos y casi todas las mujeres que han sido mis "amigas" porque sólo le atraían mi dinero… Tal vez si podamos llegar a ser amigos… voy a tratar de relacionarme más con ella… si en verdad no es como las demás… si he sido un patán con ella; pero sólo si resulta ser una mujer de verdad"- cuando se iba a ir, sintió su mano oprimida. Vio en dirección a su mano y… ¡sorpresa! Su mano estaba presa de los brazos de Tomoyo-"tengo que irme, pero es mejor que no la despierte… además ¿qué cree ella que es mi mano? ¿Un peluche?- Tomoyo acomodó más sus brazos para abrazar la mano de ella-"si… ella cree que es un peluche…"- pensó divertido

-

Syaoran está revisando su e-mail, en la computadora de su oficina y hay un mensaje que le llama la atención, lo abre y empieza a leer: ¿sabes? Les mandé un correo igualito a todos ustedes, pero decidí mandártelo a ti primero… casi tengo toda la información confidencial de sus empresas y… pues he decidido entrar en acción. No preguntes que deseo… no lo preguntes. Te aviso que muy pronto estaré dándole un par de sustos a ustedes, jaja. Adiós Li…

Malvadamente: el o la espía

PD: ¿Alguna duda sobre quién soy? Jaja, espero que si… ¿cómo me quedó lo de: malévolamente? ¿Te gustó? Espero que si… jajaja

-

**Notas de autora:**

Aquí la actualización del fic. Espero que les guste . Revelé un par de cositas más… el o la espía pronto hará acto de presencia.

Gracias a:

**Tomoyo:** ojalá que te guste este cap. Pues dí un mínimo indicio del espía… y la verdad es que él no tiene el papel principal en la historia .

**Basileia Daudojiu:** pues sí, a mí también me gustó como Eriol calla a Tomoyo. Ya viste lo de Yukito, él le quería hablar sobre su novia. Espero que te guste este cap. (le puse algo de romance)

**Sakuno Ryusaki: **pues suspenso es lo que más habrá, jaja. Ojalá que te guste este cap.

**Harada-san:** ojalá te guste. ¡Tienes razón! Aunque aparenten que se odian, se mueren uno por el otro.

**Carina:** claro que seguiré escribiendo historias. Deja que termine mi otro fic de Sakura; publicaré otro al día siguiente.

Gracias a todas (os)

**2Miru**


	7. Luz, cámara, acción

**El amor cura**

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

-"…"- pensamientos

_Cursiva_ diálogos por teléfono

(…) aclaratorias

_Luz, cámara, acción_

_._

-Buenos días- dijo Eriol irrumpiendo en la oficina de Tomoyo

-Buenos días- dijo la amatista

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Eriol

-Bien. Gracias por lo de ayer-

-No fue nada…- se quedó mirando hacia algún punto fijo por un momento

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la mujer al verlo

-¿Eh?- salió de sus pensamientos- nada…

-Si tú lo dices- no se quedó muy convencida

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo alzando una ceja

-No, por nada. Te vi distraído-

-Este…- titubeó un poco

-¿Qué?- estaba extrañada por la actitud amable de él

-Yo…- dijo- Te invito a almorzar

-¿Qué?- lo miró sorprendida

-Pues… sí… Aunque si no quieres, está bien- miró hacia otro lado

-Está bien-

-¿Irás?-

Sonrió maliciosamente -No- dijo

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? ¿De verdad lo quieres oír?-

Eriol asintió.

-Yo no almorzaré con un hombre que me vive criticando y despreciando-

-…- se quedó callado- Ten- le entregó unos papeles

-¿Qué es?-

-Léelo-

-Números rojos… ¿Números rojos?-

-Exacto… el dichoso espía ha extraído dinero del emporio (empresa o conjunto de empresas. En este caso, conjunto de empresas)-

-¿Es que nadie puede atrapar a ese estúpido?-

-O estúpida-

-Que coraje…- murmuró

-Bueno, me voy-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Todavía sigue en pie tu propuesta?-

Eriol sonrió-Sí… ¿irás?-

-Sí-

-Me alegro-

-¿Hora?-

-¿1:00 P.M.?-

-Está bien, pero saldré 10 minutos más tarde ya que necesito terminar algo-

-No hay problema- sonrió a modo de despedida y salió

-"¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?"- pensó divertida Tomoyo. Si él se empezaba a comportar así, tal vez lo soportaría.

-

-Sí… ¡Qué fastidio contigo!- exclamó una voz- Ya te dije… solamente un sustito. No matará a nadie…-dijo malvadamente- Por supuesto, que si sufre del corazón ¡se puede morir!- rió

-Ya, está bien. Ya entendí. ¿A qué hora?-

-Como en el almuerzo… -

-Sí… ya-

-

Como Tomoyo y Eriol habían acordado, Eriol se dirigió primero hacia la cafetería. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su boca, para callarlo. Lo llevaron a la parte trasera del edificio. Eriol se pudo zafar.

Eriol observó a una persona vestida con un traje negro ajustado y llevaba un chaleco por encima. Sin poder saber si era hombre o mujer ya que también tenía una máscara.

-¡Hola!- no se oía claramente la voz para identificarla- ¿No te da gusto ver a un aliado de tu enemigo?

-Así que lo ayudas…- dijo Eriol-¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Jaja, no seas impaciente inglés- dijo el otro

Eriol gruñó.

-Digamos que… es parte de una venganza-

-¿Venganza? ¿Pero qué rayos le hemos hecho?- dijo exasperado

El otro se quedó callado.

Eriol se lanzó a golpearlo. El secuaz le detuvo el golpe y después le dio un par de estos. Sacó un arma y le apuntó.

-Quédate muy quieto, a menos que nunca quieras tener hijos- dijo malvadamente apuntando en un sitio determinado

Eriol respiraba agitadamente -Está bien…-

El aliado se acercó a Eriol y lo siguió golpeando.

Sonó el celular de Eriol.

-¡Contéstalo! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir algo de esto!- exclamó el cómplice mientras apuntaba con el arma

-Buenas- contestó Eriol el celular

_-Buenas Eriol, ya bajaré-_ dijo Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea

-¡No!- exclamó Eriol teniendo cuidado de lo que diría

_-¿No? ¿Cómo que no? Quedamos en que almorzaríamos juntos-_ dijo confundida

-Ya te dije que no-

_-Ay ¿Pero por qué?-_

-Por favor, te dije que no- lo dijo despacio, tratando de que ella desistiera de bajar, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que el estúpido que tenía enfrente le haría daño.

_-¿Por qué? Necesito que me des una explicación-_ le dijo la amatista confusa

-"Perdona por lo que te diré Tomoyo. De verdad lo haré por tu bien, y espero que me comprendas porque no quiero que nuestra amistad recién comenzando hoy, se arruine. Lo hago porque eres muy terca y si no te hago enojar, bajarás"- pensó- Mira, muchachita caprichosa. Ya te dije que no- le dijo

_-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eres un estúpido!-_ le contestó molesta

-¡Igualmente! ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí? ¡Niñita mimada!-

_-¡Eres un cavernícola! ¡Te detesto!-_ dijo furiosa- _Y sino querías que fuera… ¡Pues lo lograste! ¡No te quiero ver ni en pintura cavernícola!-_ y luego cortó la llamada

-"Gracias Dios"- pensó Eriol y luego colgó

-¡A ver! ¿Quién era inglés?- dijo su enemigo

-Una chiquilla… ¡Pero a ti no te importa!-

-¡Cuidado! ¡No te dirijas así a mí! O lo pagarás muy caro…-

-…-

Al rato, el secuaz escapó dejando a Eriol tirado en el suelo y con un brazo roto. Claro, no le golpeó la cara para que las personas no se dieran cuenta.

-Maldición…- susurró Eriol. No podía llamar a alguien o sospecharían. Se puso en pie como pudo y se dirigió a la oficina de la amatista.

-

-No lo entiendo…- dijo para sí Tomoyo- Hace unas horas estaba de lo más amable. Ni si quiera dije algo que tal vez lo pudiera incomodar para que me tratara así- dijo nuevamente- ¡No lo entiendo!- exclamó molesta. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta- Pase-dijo

Tomoyo divisó a Eriol agitado, caminando trabajosamente, aunque quería aparentar que estaba bien.

-¡Eriol!- se acercó a él inmediatamente- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó

Eriol se apoyó un poco en Tomoyo, ya que, mientras iba hacia la oficina de la amatista, fingió ante todo el mundo estar bien. Luego, el inglés se sentó en un sillón de la oficina.

-Un aliado del espía…- murmuró luego de haberse sentado

-¿Qué?-

-Sí… - dijo en voz baja- Tomoyo, por favor, discúlpame por todo lo que te dije, es que no quería que bajaras, no quería que te hiciera daño ¿si?- la miró con ojos suplicantes

Tomoyo sonrió por dentro- "¿Así que sólo quería protegerme?"- pensó –"Él cree que seguiré enojada con él sabiendo eso…"-

Eriol la miró inquisitivo.

-¿Sabes por qué no te doy una cachetada? Porque estás herido- dijo algo molesta. Eriol se quedó de piedra. Ahora sí que la amatista no lo soportaba, creyó él- Mira, estás herido- dijo la amatista

-"Ahora sí que no entiendo…"- pensó Eriol

Ella sonrió- ¿Cómo crees que estaré enfadada contigo por lo que me dijiste?- le dijo suavemente mientras se bajaba y ponía una de sus manos en el rostro del inglés- Me protegiste…- dijo de forma tierna. Eriol sonrió- Pero… ¡Me molesta también que no hayas dicho nada!- dijo furiosa. Eriol hasta se asustó- ¡No comprendes que arriesgaste tu vida!- le dijo en voz alta

-Yo nunca entenderé a las mujeres…- susurró Eriol muy bajito. En un momento ella era muy dulce… y al segundo estaba hecha una fiera.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Nada…- dijo por su propio bien

Tomoyo suspiró- Vamos al médico- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el brazo izquierdo de Eriol- Debes tenerlo roto- sonrió tiernamente

-Está bien- le dijo

-Ven- lo tomó de la mano derecha. Agarró su cartera y salió de la oficina.

-Nakuru, vengo en un par de horas. Cualquier cosa me llamas- le dijo Tomoyo

-Sí Tomoyo- sonrió Nakuru

-Hasta luego- también sonrió Tomoyo

-Hasta luego. Que les vaya bien-

Entraron al ascensor.

Eriol suspiró.

Tomoyo lo miraba de reojo.

Eriol la miró mientras se apoyaba en la pared- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada…- susurró

-No te creo-

Tomoyo lo miró con una ceja alzada- ¿No me crees? Allá tú si no quieres-

-A veces me gustaría saber qué pasa por la cabeza de las mujeres…-

-¿De verdad?-

Eriol asintió frenéticamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No te enfadas?

-No- prometió

-Porque no las entiendo ni un poquito-

Tomoyo sonrió divertida, diciéndole que no se preocupara por esas cosas.

El ascensor llegó al piso deseado. Salieron del gran edificio y entraron en el auto de Tomoyo.

-

-Maldición…- murmuraba Syaoran. Tocaron la puerta- Pase

-¿Syaoran?- entró una joven de ojos verdes

Syaoran sonrió-Sí, entra-

Sakura asintió.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí mi querida cerezo?- se le escapó a Syaoran

-¿Querida cerezo?- preguntó, a la vez que se sentaba en la silla que quedaba frente al escritorio de Syaoran

-Este… Un decir- dijo algo nervioso

Sakura sonrió- Bueno, vine a… conversar contigo del susodicho espía-

Syaoran se puso serio- El espía ya me está colmando la paciencia. Me mandó un correo diciendo una y mil incoherencias-

-A mí también- dijo de la misma manera-"Se ve lindo serio"- pensó divertida

-Hay que hacer algo inmediatamente- dijo- Lo peor es que Eriol se desapareció y no contesta su móvil

-Tomoyo tampoco está aquí-

-Muy curioso-

-Tal vez estén juntos- sonrió

-Es posible que estén matándose como perro y gato-

-Espera un momento- dijo Sakura al contestar su móvil- Buenos días

_-Buenos días-_

-¿Quién es?-

_-¡Es fácil de adivinar querida!-_

-Dígame quién es- exigió Sakura

_-Vamos chiquita ¿a poco no sabes que soy el espía?-_

-¡Tú!- exclamó Sakura. Syaoran se extrañó.

-¿Quién es Sakura?- le preguntó Syaoran

-El espía- le susurró Sakura

-¡Qué!- le cogió el móvil a Sakura- ¡Qué rayos quieres!

_-Pero que maleducado eres joven Li-_

Syaoran no sabía si era hombre o mujer porque utilizaba un distorsionador de voz.

_-Te digo que la empresa es muy bonita. Me gusta la decoración- _dijo_- Lástima que no se verá así en unas horas- _luego rió

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?-

_-Nada muy complicado- _dijo_- Un par de arreglos por aquí, otros asuntitos por allá. Tú sabes, cosas del oficio_

-Maldito…- murmuró Syaoran

_-Bueno, te dejo. Se me están acabando los minutos del móvil- _dijo tranquilamente el espía

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-

_-Adiós-_

-¡Oye! ¡No cuelgues!- exclamó

_-…-_ había cortado la línea

-¡Maldición!-

-¿Qué pasó Syaoran?- preguntó Sakura

-Al parecer el espía ese hará algo- dijo Syaoran mientras le entregaba el móvil- Disculpa que te lo haya quitado sin tu permiso…- se disculpó

-No hay problema. Lo que pasa es que estás estresado- sonrió Sakura

-Debe ser- sonrió también

-¡Vamos a poner manos a la obra!- exclamó

-¿Con qué?- preguntó Syaoran

-Con lo del espía. Ya me cansé-

-Está bien ¿Pero qué podrías hacer tú?-

-Ya verás Syaoran. No soy tan ingenua como parezco- dijo traviesa

-Oh… ¿De verdad?-

-Sí. Tengo a la mejor maestra-

Syaoran se sorprendió- ¿Tomoyo?-

-¡Exacto!- sonrió- Si creías que Tomoyo estaba de brazos cruzados, estás equivocado-

-Con que ustedes tienen un as bajo la manga… ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?- dijo divertido

-Nadie, ni el espía. Por lo menos no de mí-

-Es cierto- dijo- ¿Y qué tienen entre manos ustedes dos?

-No te lo puedo decir hasta que Tommy no me autorice- sonrió- Quien sabe si eres el espía- dijo juguetonamente

Syaoran rió- ¿Cómo voy a hablar conmigo mismo?

-Una grabación podría ser…-

-Sabes que no soy yo-

-Lo sé. Sólo bromeaba- dijo- Déjame llamar a Tomoyo- marcó el número desde su móvil- ¿Tomoyo?

_-Sí ¿Sakura?-_ contestó la chica desde el otro lado de la línea

-Sí ¿Dónde estás?-

_-En… la clínica-_

-¿Qué? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- se preocupó la esmeralda

_-No soy yo. Es Eriol…-_

-¿Qué le pasó a Eriol?- preguntó Sakura

-¿Eriol?- dijo Syaoran acercándose más a Sakura. Mientras ésta asentía.

_-Lo que pasó es que un enviado del espía atacó a Eriol. Le fracturó el brazo izquierdo_- informó Tomoyo

-Por Dios- dijo Sakura

_-Así es Sakura-_

-Te estaba llamando para lo de ya tú sabes qué-

_-¡Ah!- _luego rió traviesa_- Sí, es cierto- _dijo a la vez que Eriol la veía con una cara de: 'Tomoyo está loca'

-Le dije a Syaoran que estábamos planeando algo… ¿Se lo cuento?-

_-Deja que llegue con Eriol. Se lo diré a él también- _dijo algo seria_- Luego de que terminemos nuestras obligaciones en la empresa. Nos dirigiremos a mi departamento_

-Está bien. Dile a Eriol que espero que se mejore-

_-Se lo diré-_

-Hasta luego-

_-Hasta luego Sakura-_

Sakura cortó la llamada.

-

Tomoyo cerró su móvil mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-No me gusta esa sonrisa tuya…- murmuró Eriol algo extrañado

Tomoyo pareció no escucharlo. Estaba viendo un punto fijo.

-¡Ey! ¡Tierra llamando a Tomoyo!- dijo Eriol

Tomoyo desvió la mirada hacia Eriol- Te he escuchado perfectamente- le dijo aún con una sonrisa… extraña

-Parecía que no… ¡ouch!- dijo y luego gritó Eriol cuando le terminaban de poner el yeso

-No se mueva- le reprendió la enfermera

-Sí…- dijo Eriol mientras que bajaba un poco la cabeza

Tomoyo sonrió-"Parece un niño…"- pensó-"Pero sólo algunas veces"

-Ya está- dijo la enfermera

-Gracias- respondieron Tomoyo y Eriol

-Estoy para servir- respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa- Hacen muy hermosa pareja- luego de esto se marchó, dejando al par algo incómodo.

-Sakura me mandó a decirte que espera que te mejores- dijo Tomoyo

-Se lo agradeceré-

-Ya debemos irnos-

-Sí- susurró Eriol

Ambos se marcharon.

Durante el camino:

-¿Y qué es eso que me vas a decir?- preguntó Eriol. La curiosidad lo había matado.

-Ah… ¿el qué?- se hizo la desentendida

Eriol frunció un poco el ceño- No te hagas la loca- le dijo- Lo que hablabas con Sakura

-Es cierto…- murmuró tranquila- Te lo diré después

-¿Y por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora?-

-Porque también se lo diremos a Syaoran, y no vamos a explicar dos veces-

-Perezosas- murmuró

Tomoyo solamente lo miró cortante.

-

Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron a la compañía. Cada quien se fue a su oficina.

-Hola Nakuru- dijo Tomoyo al llegar a la suya

-Hola Tomoyo ¿cómo les fue?-

-Bien-

-Me alegro-

-Bueno… ¿algo pendiente?-

-Sí. Tienes que firmar estos documentos- le tendió una carpeta- Y el joven Tsukishiro, llamó diciendo que llegaría mañana

-¿Yue?-

-Sí Tomoyo-

-¡Me alegro tanto!-

Nakuru sonrió.

-Ahora, déjame terminar con el trabajo- dijo Tomoyo y luego suspiró

-Sí-

Tomoyo entró en su oficina.

-

-¡Ay!- se quejó Eriol cuando trataba de firmar unos documentos- Me lastimé…

Syaoran entró en ese momento- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Fatal ¿Ahora no tocas la puerta?- dijo divertido

-¿Ahora andas con Tomoyo?- le dijo Syaoran maliciosamente

-No-

-Sí, sí. Me alegra que por fin ya te lleves mejor con ella-

-Bueno…-

-¿Qué será lo que las chicas están planeando?-

-No lo sé. Pero también nosotros deberíamos hacer algo. No sé, buscar ayuda policíaca-

-Es verdad-

-

6:00 P.M.

Tomoyo se dirigió a la oficina de Eriol.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó antes de entrar

-¡Claro!- exclamó Eriol

-Pobrecito…- susurró Tomoyo al ver a Eriol hecho un 8, tratando de redactar un archivo.

Eriol la miró de forma extraña.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo tiernamente mientras se sentaba al lado de él

-Lo que me faltaba…-

-A ver… ¿Qué es lo que quieres escribir?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-Ahora me vas a tratar como un bebé…- masculló

-No es eso Eriol…- sonrió

Eriol desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué volteas la cara?- le preguntó mientras que con su mano, dirigía el rostro del inglés hacia ella

-Porque no me gusta que me trates como a un bebé…- susurró algo bajito, a la vez que veía el lindo rostro de Tomoyo

Tomoyo sonrió- ¿Por qué?- le dijo suavemente

-No me gusta…- dijo con una mirada extraña

-No comprendo-

Se soltó de su mano- ¿Qué es lo que nos van a decir a Syaoran y a mí?- preguntó

-No cambies el tema-

-No lo estoy cambiando por el simple hecho de que no había ninguno-

Tomoyo resopló- Ya te dije que te lo diré cuando ellos vengan Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-Aja-

Tomoyo suspiró- ¿Te ayudo?-

-No, gracias-

-No puedes hacerlo solo… Te voy a ayudar-

-¿Entonces, para qué preguntas?-

-¿Te vas a poner antipático de nuevo?- le reprochó

Eriol suspiró, como respuesta.

-Dime-

-¿El qué?-

-Sabes muy bien-

-No, no sé-

-¡Por Dios Eriol!- exclamó molesta

-¿Qué?- se hizo el indiferente

-¿Por qué te empeñas en actuar así?- le preguntó- ¿Por qué?- le dijo dulcemente

Eriol no aguantó más- ¿Y te lo tengo que decir?- dijo con un tono de voz algo desesperado

-Sí…- susurró

-Yo no quiero actuar así… pero- le daba trabajo decirle eso- Es que cuando quiero evitar algo, actúo así

Tomoyo sonrió- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres evitar?-

-No me trates como un niño, por favor-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿De verdad te tengo que responder?- dijo un poco angustiado

-Ya te dije que sí-

-Es… No es que no me guste… Es que me gusta… ¿entiendes?-

(Su punto débil xD)

Sonrió tiernamente- Creo que sí. Pero lamento decirte que te quiero seguir tratando así-

-¿Te gusta torturar cierto?-

-Como no te imaginas- pasó su mano por el cabello de Eriol

-Ay…- murmuró- Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar… empezaré a decirte para que lo escribas

-Pero que mandón es el muchacho- dijo bromeando, tomó el teclado de la computadora de la oficina de Eriol- Dime

-Pues…- empezó a decirle

_Un rato después_

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Sí-

-Sólo hay que imprimirlo y ya- encendió la impresora y lo imprimió

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Eriol suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ese 'espía' me tiene preocupado. Estoy cansado de él-

-Yo también estoy en la misma situa…- no terminó lo que iba a decir

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó alarmado

-No…- susurró y luego sonrió ampliamente

-No me asustes así- le dijo- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

-Eriol… ¿el espía te mandó un correo verdad?-

-Sí… dijo que se lo había mandado a todos-

-¡Eso es!- la amatista empezó a dar vueltas

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado

-¡Hay que rastrearlo!-

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?-

-¡Su correo Eriol!-

Eriol lo analizó- ¿Tú crees que va a ser tan estúpido como para dejar que se vea?-

-No… pero podemos intentarlo-

-Dudo que funcione-

-¡No seas tan pesimista!- le dijo

Eriol la miró con una ceja alzada- Es la realidad-

-Ya no te diré nada de lo que planeamos Sakura y yo-

Eriol la miró fijamente.

Tomoyo le cortó los ojos.

Eriol suspiró- Tomoyo, por favor- dijo cansado

-Está bien. Pero cuando esté Syaoran- dijo -Vamos a buscarlo y también a Sakura

-Está bien… damita-

Tomoyo detuvo su caminar- ¿Damita?-

-Sí…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé… sólo lo dije-

-Vámonos-

Salieron de la oficina de Eriol, y fueron a la de Syaoran, donde lo encontraron charlando animadamente con Sakura.

-Hola- saludó Tomoyo

-Hola- respondieron los castaños

-Bueno, ya vámonos- dijo Eriol

-Al parecer estás muy ansioso- dijo Syaoran

-Ya quiero saber que es eso tan del otro mundo que tienen ustedes- dijo Eriol refiriéndose a las chicas

-No es la gran cosa Eriol- dijo Sakura

-Pero ya quiero saber. Cualquiera creería que están inventando un arma letal o algo por el estilo- contestó el inglés

-Ya. Vámonos, antes de que al cavernícola le dé un infarto- dijo Tomoyo

-¡Oye! Esta vez no hice nada- reprochó el de cabello azulado

-Lo sé, es de "cariño"- le contestó la amatista y salió

-Pues un "cariño" como el tuyo, no lo quiero... - susurró

Syaoran estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Tomoyo te ofendieron!- exclamó Sakura

-Los cavernícolas son así Sakura, de la Edad de Piedra, hay que acostumbrase- dijo Tomoyo restándole importancia a Eriol

Esta vez la que rió fue Sakura.

-

Ya estaban en frente del apartamento de Tomoyo.

-Bien, pasen- dijo al abrir la puerta

Todos entraron.

-Dígannos- dijo Eriol

-¿No quisieras tomar asiento primero?- preguntó la amatista

Eriol se sentó- Ya, di-

-Para colmo, eres impaciente- murmuró la de cabello negro

-Por primera vez en estas semanas, no te he hecho nada y me estás criticando- dijo el inglés

-No te critico Hiraguizawa, sólo expreso mi opinión-

-Ya no discutan- dijo Syaoran- A lo que vinimos

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó Tomoyo sonriente, sabía que eso le molestaría al de preciosos ojos índigo

Eriol la miró de mala manera, pero no abrió la boca, no le daría el gusto a la amatista.

-¡Yo sí quiero Tomoyo!- exclamó Sakura

-Bien, ¿y tú Syaoran?- preguntó la anfitriona

-No, gracias. Yo también estoy impaciente por saber- contestó el chino

Tomoyo sonrió y luego regresó con una bebida para Sakura.

-Empieza Sakura, que este niño está desesperado- dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún niño!- exclamó enojado el aludido, perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que tenía

Tomoyo le sonrió descaradamente –"¡Qué fácil es hacer enojar a los hombres!"-

-Bien, pues. Tomoyo y yo, hemos estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre todos los empleados de todas las empresas asociadas a nosotros, ya que ustedes dijeron que el espía viene de una de ellas, ¿cierto?-

-Cierto- contestaron los chicos

-Investigamos sus vidas, actividades, conocidos, y por lo menos, tenemos una gran parte de ellos-

-Oh… ¿y cómo lo investigan?- preguntó Syaoran

-Bien, conozco personas que son de confianza, a las cuales he mandado a investigar- explicó Tomoyo- Son como especies de detectives, pero no profesionales claro, porque serían otras personas y sospecharían

Eriol y Syaoran se miraron- ¿Qué tanta confianza?- preguntaron

-Mucha- contestó la amatista

-Y… ¿Podrías mencionarnos algunos nombres?- preguntó Eriol

Tomoyo sonrió- Claro… ¿qué tal les parece este nombre?: Spinel Son-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Eriol, mientras que Syaoran se sorprendió

-¿Es o no de confianza Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el inglés

-Se puede decir que sí- contestó

-Disculpen, ¿exactamente quién es Spinel Son? Sólo he oído mencionarlo por parte de Tomoyo- preguntó inocentemente Sakura

Syaoran sonrió y le explicó- Es el hombre de mayor confianza de Eriol dentro de las empresas Hiraguizawa, específicamente, está en la principal, que se encuentra en Londres, Inglaterra-

-¿Y que más?-

-Pues, amigo de él-

-Ah…- expresó Sakura- Es que Tomoyo siempre es la que habla con él

-¿Qué otras personas Tomoyo?- preguntó Li

-Mmm… Yue Tsukishiro, Yoshiyuki Terada, Kouji Fujiwara, y muchos otros. Ahora mismo no los recuerdo-

-¿Cómo contactaste con Spinel Son?- le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo

-Bien, primero lo llamé y luego hice un viaje de menos de una semana para encontrarme con él y platicarle de la situación-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- preguntó algo incómoda

-…Disculpa- dijo tenso- Necesito saber

-Hace unas semanas-

Eriol suspiró y se sentó. Tomoyo también se sentó, al lado de él.

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- preguntó la joven

-Spinel no me ha dicho nada de eso- expresó el inglés

-Es que le dije que yo misma te informaría. Además sería más seguro así, ya que por teléfono podrían escucharlos-

-Creo que tienes razón- suspiró

-Y de verdad la tiene- concordó Syaoran

-¡Pero no te pongas así Eriol!- exclamó Sakura poniéndose frente a él – Todo estará bien- dijo sonriendo

Eriol también sonrió- Gracias, Sakura-

-Creo que ya les hemos comentado lo que Sakura y yo hacíamos- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí. Yo opino que deberíamos hacer un plan- dijo Syaoran- Con la información que las chicas tienen, podemos preparar algo para atrapar a ese tipo, o darle a la policía las investigaciones para que de ahí puedan hacer algo

-Es cierto Syaoran. Pero, primero debemos precisar qué es lo que quiere el espía. Como por ejemplo; ¿En realidad es un espía? ¿Qué hace dentro de nuestras empresas? ¿Vende información a la competencia para que nos ganen? ¿Para quién trabaja o es él que quiere hacerlo? Y finalmente ¿Por qué?-

-Estupendo, un cuestionario- dijo Syaoran

-Muy buenas preguntas, Daidouji- dijo Eriol

-Gracias Hiraguizawa- respondió

-¿Cómo sabremos todo eso?- preguntó Sakura

-Pues habrá que investigar muy bien a ese tipo- contestó Syaoran

-Entonces, podríamos analizar lo que ha hecho hasta ahora- dijo Sakura

-Buena idea- concordó Eriol

-¿Lo que él ha hecho?... Enviarnos correos electrónicos, extraer dinero, atacar a Eriol… ¿Qué más?- dijo Tomoyo

-Lo dices de una forma tan ligera…- murmuró Eriol

-No digas cosas de las personas por lo bajo- le reclamó Tomoyo

Eriol solamente sonrió.

-Es extraño que no te enojes- comentó Tomoyo

-Digamos que estoy cansado-

Tomoyo también sonrió- Bueno, ¿nada más?-

-Pues cuando Eriol y yo empezamos a sospechar, fue porque ocurrieron problemas internos de intereses, también, problemas económicos sin explicación, y por la producción de artículos de otras empresas rivales parecidos a los que nuestras empresas harían- dijo Syaoran

-Espera- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó el aludido

-Sí, hace cuánto tiempo es que todo eso ocurrió- cuestionó de nuevo la amatista

-Mmm… hace unos seis meses, aunque en realidad los sucesos anormales como discusiones empezaron mucho antes, cosa de hace un año, pero cuando realmente empezamos a sospechar fue hace cinco meses, entonces contacté con Eriol, quien es nuestro mayor socio, le planteé la situación de las empresas Li y asociados, pensando que también tendría problemas; efectivamente…- explicó Syaoran

-Ahí fue cuando Syaoran y yo investigamos lo que pasaba en nuestras empresas, las cuentas… todo, e inmediatamente avisamos a nuestros socios sobre una persona que estaba causando daños a la empresa, es decir, pérdidas, difamación, y no sé cuántas cosas más que no sabemos, debido al conocimiento del espía de datos confidenciales de nuestras compañías, que curiosamente, forman parte de las más importantes del mundo y somos socios entre sí - continuó explicando Eriol

-Sí- dijo Tomoyo. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como tratando de encontrar una posible solución

-Tomoyo, te vas a marear- le advirtió Sakura

Tomoyo sólo sonrió. Y al cabo de unos minutos se dejó caer en el sillón, que era donde estaba Eriol.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- ¿Quieres agua?

-Sí, gracias- dijo sonriendo su familiar- Pero aunque esté mareada, estoy satisfecha. Creo que podremos hacer algo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eriol en tono aburrido

-No seas así, inglés- le reclamó Tomoyo- Bien, todo empezó con tu compañía Syaoran, ¿cierto?

-Sí, fui el primer afectado- le contestó Syaoran

-Quisiera que me hagas un favor- le pidió Tomoyo

-El que desees- correspondió el mismo

-Cuéntame sobre las discusiones de intereses ¿Fue con la directiva de la empresa?-

-Sí. Un par de personas que forman parte del consejo de la empresa-

-¿Continúan en la empresa?-

-Luego de que empezaran las discusiones, se sumaron más a éstas, por lo tanto, eran varios, de esos, creo que dos ya no siguen ahí-

-¿Algún rival interno en particular?-

-No, siempre hay opiniones diferentes pero no rivales- contestó- ¿Por qué sólo de mi empresa Tomoyo?

-Porque si por la tuya empezó todo, quiere decir que el espía debía salir de ahí-

-Tienes razón, pero también pudo venir de otro lugar-

-También tienes razón- murmuró- Entonces, ¿algún miembro nuevo?

-No estoy seguro, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que sí, no exactamente en esos cargos, pero tampoco un empleado común- contestó Syaoran

-¿No sería mejor que investigaran los empleados más relevantes de este último año? ¿O incluso el del anterior?- interrumpió Sakura con esa pregunta

-¡Sakura eres brillante!- exclamó Tomoyo dándole un abrazo

-Gracias… no es para tanto- dijo muy sonrojada Sakura

-De verdad que sí- dijo Syaoran estando de acuerdo con Tomoyo- Por cierto, ¿no tienes nada que decir Eriol?

Eriol dirigió su mirada hacia ellos- He escuchado atentamente lo que han conversado y de verdad que tienen razón y está muy bien. También lo he pensado y reflexionado, y he llegado a la conclusión de que también podría ser de otra empresa de la de nosotros, que pudo haber entrado hasta hace más de un año o dos, quién sabe, haber escalado cargos y estar entre las más altas dirigencias de las empresas. O peor aún… que ni siquiera esté o venga de una de nuestras empresas… sino, que sea un allegado a alguien que no pudo lograr su propósito-

-Guao- expresó Sakura en voz baja

-Compañero, usted ha razonado muy bien- le dijo Syaoran

-Vaya Eriol- dijo Tomoyo sentándose a su lado- Usaste la cabeza- sonrió dulcemente

Eriol se sumergió más en el cómodo asiento donde estaba, tapando sus ojos con un brazo- Ya déjenme-

Los demás rieron.

-Creo que todo está claro- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí, sí- afirmó Sakura

-Sólo debemos conseguir una lista de todas las personas de nuestras empresas en los últimos años, de las que sospechemos investigaremos más- dijo Tomoyo

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- expresó Eriol- ¿Tienen algún enemigo? Ya sea personal o profesional

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura

-Porque cuando el secuaz del espía me atacó, habló algo sobre una venganza- concluyó Eriol

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Tomoyo

-Eso nos haría la investigación más fácil- interpretó Syaoran

-Sí. Para algo sirvió mi brazo roto…- comentó sarcástico el inglés

-Le suman nuestros planes y creo que daremos con el espía- dijo Sakura

-Sí, pero…- advirtió Eriol- Por nada del mundo deben enterarse los demás. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, esto no puede salir de nosotros

-¿Por qué nadie? ¿Ni siquiera los tíos Sonomi y Eiji, el abuelo y mi hermano?- preguntó Sakura

-Sakura, es que si esto sale de nosotros cuatro, podría beneficiar al espía o causar daño a esas personas, ya que ese tipo los usaría para sacarles información, ya sea con amenazas o secuestrándolos- explicó Eriol

-Oh… es cierto- dijo Sakura

-¿Incluyendo a las personas que están investigando en sus empresas?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Sí-

-¿Incluyendo a Spinel Son?-

-Sí- afirmó de nuevo Eriol a Tomoyo

-Entonces ¿qué pasa con lo que ya investigamos?- le cuestionó Tomoyo- Ya saben de eso, y de verdad no creo que haya problema

-Es verdad- dijo Eriol

-Que sigan investigando, pero sin saber que nosotros tenemos nuestra investigación propia, ni de los planes y conclusiones- dijo Syaoran- Con lo que ya saben no habrá problemas, al final son de confianza, sólo es por precaución

-Ah… es un alivio- suspiró Tomoyo

-Creo que ahora sí todo está claro- dijo Syaoran

-¡Sí Señor!- exclamaron las chicas

-Eriol, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Tomoyo al verlo un poco decaído y callado

-Sí, gracias. Debe ser el efecto del calmante que me dio el doctor- informó Eriol

-Tal vez- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Te lo agradecería- dijo el mismo

-¿Agua, jugo, té, o refresco?- preguntó- Recuerda que si estás medicado no puedes tomar alcohol, sino te lo hubiera ofrecido

-Gracias, que considerada- dijo- Un jugo está bien…

-De nada-

-Me alegro que se estén llevando mejor- intervino Syaoran

Tomoyo se puso en pie de repente- Creo que tengo una mejor idea- exhortó sonriendo- Preparé una cena para todos ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?

-¡Claro!- exclamó Sakura- Yo te ayudo

-Por supuesto, gracias. Yo también quisiera ayudar- dijo Syaoran

-Pues ni modo, cenaré aquí si insistes, damita- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa traviesa- Y te ayudaré para no aburrirme

Tomoyo alzó una ceja- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende esa forma tuya de hablar?- preguntó sarcástica

Eriol se encogió de hombros- Yo preparo el postre-

-Le quedan muy bien- confesó Syaoran

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sakura, a la vez que Syaoran asentía- ¡Los quiero probar!

-Ah, pero no sólo yo Sakura- dijo Eriol de forma traviesa- Syaoran es realmente bueno cocinando, principalmente cocinando pasta

Sakura sonrió ampliamente- Ah… ¿la vas a preparar, Syaoran?-

- C-claro que sí Sakura- dijo Syaoran sonrojado- Con todo el gusto

-¡Gracias Syaoran!- exclamó Sakura al tiempo que agarraba las manos de él

Entonces, Syaoran se puso tan rojo como un tomate. En eso, Tomoyo le hizo señas a Eriol de que la siguiera y entraran a la cocina. Eriol obedeció y entró, dejando al par de castaños solos.

-Sakura- dijo Syaoran una vez que el otro par se fue

-Dime Syaoran- dijo Sakura alegremente

-Un día de estos, no sé, cuando quieras o puedas… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?- preguntó nervioso

Sakura le sonrió- Claro que sí-

Syaoran también sonrió.

Por el otro lado:

-Creo que en lo único que hemos estado de acuerdo es con dejarlos solos- opinó Tomoyo

-Tienes razón- concordó- Aquellos dos se ven mejor juntos

-¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada la otra- Es que si se llegan a casar algún día, me encantaría diseñar sus vestuarios de novios

Eriol se quedó viéndola- Te gusta mucho diseñar ¿cierto?-

Tomoyo pestañeó extrañada- Sí…-

-¿Entonces por qué trabajas en el negocio de tu familia y no como diseñadora?-

Tomoyo quedó pensativa por un momento, mientras servía el jugo que anteriormente le había ofrecido al inglés- Ya sabes, por la familia. Si yo no aprendo a llevarlo, a trabajar con las empresas, ¿quién lo hará en un futuro?-

-Por lo tanto no puedes ejercer de diseñadora por trabajar ahí-

-No exactamente- sonrió melancólica a la vez que extendía el vaso de jugo hacia él

Eriol lo agarró y le dio un sorbo- Mm, no entiendo-

-Yo estoy terminando de estudiar diseño y desde pequeña hago vestuarios, que, aunque no lo ejerza como trabajo principal, lo hago para cosas personales, amigos, o cualquier persona que me quiera encargar alguno de ellos-

-Según entendí, parcialmente diseñas, a la vez que terminas tus estudios y trabajas en la compañía-

-Así es…- cercioró Tomoyo- Llamemos a los muchachos para que empecemos a preparar la cena

Eriol notó que ella ya no quería seguir hablando de eso- Bien. Dime qué tienes. Debo ir preparando el postre-

Tomoyo le mostró la despensa, gabinetes, etc. -¡Sakura, Syaoran!- les llamó Tomoyo

Inmediatamente el par de castaños entró. Entonces sí, empezaron a preparar la cena. Que al cabo de un par de horas, ya siendo las 8:32 de la noche, la servían en la mesa.

-Syaoran, la pasta está deliciosa- comentó Sakura

-Es cierto- afirmó Tomoyo

.Muchas gracias… - dijo Syaoran un poco sonrojado- Me alegro que les guste

Sakura sonrió alegremente.

-¿Quién terminó preparando la ensalada? Está deliciosa- preguntó Eriol al recordar que mientras preparaban la cena, Sakura y Tomoyo peleaban por quién haría la ensalada

-Tomoyo- murmuró Sakura algo desilusionada- ¡Yo quería hacerla!

-Sakura, pero si me ayudaste- dijo Tomoyo- Por cierto, gracias Hiraguizawa

-¡No te ayudé!- exclamó la otra- La hiciste tú solita

-Bueno, es que si yo los invité, no podía dejar que ustedes hicieran todo- explicó Tomoyo

-No es justo- dijo la esmeralda removiendo el contenido de su plato

-Vaya, por lo menos no cocinas mal- dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Tomoyo

-¿Cómo "por lo menos"?- preguntó la aludida

Eriol sonrió y siguió comiendo como pudo, gracias al cielo era pasta, porque sino hubieran tenido que ayudarlo.

-Paciencia…- susurró Tomoyo para sí

Syaoran rió por toda la escena- No peleen- terminó diciendo

Al rato, comieron el tan esperado postre.

-Ahora me tocará a mí decir si por lo menos no haces postres tan mal, Eriol- dijo Tomoyo

-Ya verás- dijo confiado su interlocutor

-Umm- murmuró Sakura gustosa

-No está mal- dijo Tomoyo sin mostrar su verdadero parecer

-¡Ja! Reconócelo- exclamó Eriol a Tomoyo- Está exquisito

-Pues para darte una bofetada sin mano (enseñar), te diré que sí, está exquisito- dijo Tomoyo- No soy como tú

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el de ojos zafiros

Tomoyo sonrió, quedándose callada y siguió comiendo.

-Bruja…- masculló Eriol por lo bajo

-De verdad está estupendo- le dijo Sakura al mismo

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Sakura

Syaoran por su parte lo miró de mala forma.

-Creo que todos seremos buenos amigos- dijo Sakura

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Syaoran

-Exceptuando a Tomoyo- dijo Eriol

-Y a ti- dijo Tomoyo refiriéndose a Eriol

-Sí, de verdad que seremos buenos amigos- dijo Syaoran

Después…

-Es bastante tarde- dijo Eriol viendo su reloj, que marcaba casi las 12 de la noche

-Sí- afirmó Syaoran- Es hora de irnos

-Bien, gracias por venir- dijo Tomoyo

-Gracias a ti- dijo Syaoran

-¿Te quedarás aquí o irás a tu casa?- le preguntó Eriol a la anfitriona

-Creo que mejor voy a casa- contestó Tomoyo

-Sakura, si quieres te puedo llevar- le dijo Syaoran

-Gracias Syaoran, pero…- Sakura dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo

-No importa Sakura, ve con Syaoran- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

Sakura sonrió- Entonces sí- le contestó a Syaoran

-¿Tienes algún número telefónico de una compañía de taxis?- le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo

-Sí ¿Por qué?- le contestó

-Porque quisiera dejar a esos dos solos- dijo Eriol

En ese momento Syaoran interrumpió- Eriol, nos vamos-

-Sí, váyanse-

-Pero, ¿y tú?- hizo una pausa- Nos vamos juntos ¿no?

-No amigo- contestó- Anda váyanse- luego fue empujando a ambos castaños a la salida

Ya desde fuera Sakura gritó-¡Adiós Tomoyo!-

-¡Adiós!- gritó también Tomoyo

-Entonces, ¿me vas a dar el número de teléfono del taxi?- preguntó Eriol

-¿Para qué?- tomó su cartera- Yo te puedo llevar

-No quiero molestar más-

-No es molestia, en serio-

Eriol sonrió de lado- Gracias-

-No hay de qué- sonrió también

Pero Eriol notó que detrás de esa sonrisa, se escondía la tristeza. Cuando ya iban de camino se lo comentó -¿Debido a qué estás triste?- preguntó suavemente

-¿Qué?- Tomoyo volteó a mirarlo sorprendida

Eriol la miró detenidamente, buscando la respuesta en los profundos ojos amatistas- ¿Podrías estacionarte en algún lugar adecuado?-

Tomoyo se estacionó en un parque -¿Para qué querías que me estacionara?- preguntó sin bajarse del carro

-Podemos sentarnos en ese banco de allí ¿no?-

-Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Para qué? Pensé que querías ir a tu casa-

-De verdad quiero ir. Sin embargo, creo que esto es más importante que irme a dormir a mi casa- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-No sé a qué te refieres con "esto"- dijo volteando la cara hacia el lado de contrario de donde estaba Eriol

-Tomoyo- pronunció su nombre mientras tomaba su rostro para lo viera

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo… Hiraguizawa?- le preguntó un poco desconfiada

-¿No quedamos en que me llamarías Eriol?- le cuestionó mientras sonreía

-Sí…- susurró- Pero eso no importa ahora. Sólo quiero saber qué quieres

-No te enojes, damita-

Tomoyo suspiró- Por favor-

-Sentémonos en el banco de allí, Tomoyo- le dijo de nuevo

-Está bien- salió del carro y Eriol también -Ya me senté- dijo Tomoyo describiendo su acción

-Tomoyo, yo noto que estás triste ¿Por qué?-

-¿De dónde sacas semejante idea?-

-De tus ojos…- declaró- Y por lo que veo, los tuyos no mienten

-De mis ojos…- repitió la otra- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis ojos? Si no me conoces

-Creí que empezaríamos a ser amigos- dijo- Antes que nada, déjame decirte que estoy hablando en serio contigo, no estoy bromeando como cuando "peleamos", desde que hicimos las paces- pausó su discurso por un momento- Tomoyo, yo quiero conocerte. Si me he equivocado interpretando esa tristeza en tus ojos… Lo siento; si tienes razón en que no sé nada de ti, está bien, como digas. Entonces, déjame conocerte- susurró esto último- Déjame conocerte… Para así saber lo que sientes por medio de tus ojos… Para saber si estás triste o alegre, enojada o… o cualquier cosa- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿Qué me dices?- interrogó- ¿Me permites ser tu amigo de ahora en adelante?

-Yo…- bajó la cabeza, y con ello su cabello cubrió su mirada

-Tomoyo- repitió su nombre y luego tragó en seco- Yo sé que he sido un… un patán. Que te he tratado muy mal sin que lo merezcas. Y no es que trate de justificarme, no, es que yo he pasado por situaciones que me han hecho desconfiar de la mayoría de las mujeres, pero…- se paró de su asiento y se agachó frente a Tomoyo, a la vez que tomaba sus manos- Yo de verdad te pido disculpas, Tomoyo… Perdón… -y luego besó las manos de la chica- Te juro que estoy arrepentido de haberte juzgado sin conocerte, de tratarte así… Te juro que jamás lo vuelvo a hacer, Tomoyo

-Eriol, por Dios…- susurró con los ojos aguados- No digas esas cosas…

-… ¿Pero me perdonas?-

-No hay nada qué perdonar, Eriol-

-Gracias…Entonces…- murmuró mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- ¿Me dejas ser tu amigo?

Y una sonrisa respondió esa pregunta, aunque al instante Eriol se dio cuenta quef la tristeza permanecía en los ojos amatistas.

-Ahora que me otorgas la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, ¿me dirás cuál es el motivo de que estos lindos ojos se vean tan tristes?- le habló dulcemente

-¿Diciéndome halagos?... Qué extraño- sonrió un momento

Eriol le sonrió- Sí…- le susurró- Pero no cambies el tema

Tomoyo suspiró- ¿No te vas a rendir, cierto?- preguntó, ya conociendo la respuesta

-Sabes que no lo haré-

-No es nada del otro mundo…-

-Te aseguro que no me importa de qué mundo es- afirmó- Quiero saber qué es lo que te tiene así

-Ya sabes… -murmuró- Me siento sola…

-Oh Tomoyo… ¿te puedo abrazar?-

Tomoyo asintió.

-Lo dices por tus padres ¿verdad?-

-Sí- contestó, abrazándose más a él- Y también que, cuando tengo compañía siempre se va… todos tienen algo que hacer, dónde ir… con quién estar…

-Sé lo que sientes- confesó- Yo también he pasado por eso, y aunque tengo amigos… bueno, mejor dicho, amistades; el único amigo de verdad es Syaoran, y ustedes dos ¿sabes?, pero cada quien tiene una vida. Mis padres, al igual que los tuyos, se la han pasado trabajando, si bien es cierto que he pasado tiempo con ellos, seguía sintiéndome solo, porque en realidad es así, estoy solo, en algunos momentos, por algunas horas es que estoy con amigos, pero al final… me quedo solo, al igual que tú- sonrió- Pero, te voy a proponer algo- se separó un poco de Tomoyo, sin dejar de abrazarla, para ver su rostro, sus ojos llorosos- Estemos siempre juntos, tú y yo. Seamos amigos inseparables. Que nunca estemos solos… ¿aceptas?

Tomoyo sonrió, secando las lágrimas que recién empezaban a salir- Sí-

-Así te quiero ver… sonriendo- dijo- Te ves mucho más bonita sonriendo- confesó acariciando sus mejillas

-Vaya, ¿desde cuándo te salió ese cariño por mí?- preguntó bromeando

-Eso- dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz- Lo tendrás que descubrir

Tomoyo sonrió- Muchas gracias Eriol. De verdad no pensé que a la persona en quien terminaría desahogando mis sentimientos, serías tú-

-Para que veas que la vida te sorprende-

-Seamos amigos, sí. Yo también quisiera consolar la soledad que sientes-

-Así lo harás- aseguró- Pero debes tener en cuenta algo- dijo serio

-¿Qué?- preguntó interesada

-Seremos inseparables, claro- dijo- Pero… tampoco es que vamos a vivir juntos, cada quien para su casa- bromeó y luego rió

-¡Eriol!- exclamó dándole un pequeño golpe, pero que al fin, terminó riendo también

-Sin violencia- advirtió, y luego la abrazó hasta estar ambos de pie- ¿Trato?- cuestionó viéndola a los ojos

Tomoyo sonrió, y le dio un besito en la mejilla- Trato-

Eriol sonrió y se percató que estaban muy cerca, entonces, para el bien de ambos, se separó un poco.

-Iremos a tu casa ¿no?- le preguntó Tomoyo

-Por supuesto-

Subieron al carro y continuaron el trayecto hacia el hogar de Eriol.

-Gracias, Tomoyo- dijo Eriol- ¿De verdad no quieres pasar?

-No, gracias. Mejor otro día-

-Pues otro día-

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches. Cuídate mucho-

-Así lo haré- prometió- Que descanses

-Igual-

Luego, Tomoyo se marchó a su casa.

Al día siguiente. Compañía Daidouji y Asociados.

Tomoyo iba caminando a su oficina, acababa de llegar. Abrió la puerta de la misma.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó al ver el desastre que había en su oficina.

Eriol, quien también llegaba en ese momento, iría a saludar a, su ahora amiga, Tomoyo, pero al escuchar el grito de la misma, se apresuró en llegar a donde ella estaba.

-

Por otro lado…

-¿Les habrá gustado la sorpresita?- se preguntó una persona

-

-¿Qué pasó, Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol al estar ya al lado de Tomoyo

-No lo sé…- murmuró consternada

Entonces, en ese momento fue cuando Eriol se dio cuenta de que la oficina de la amatista estaba completamente destruida, y al parecer, la joven mujer no pudo soportar la impresión, desmayándose.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó el inglés, a la vez que la sostenía y consecuentemente, la cargaba en brazos.

-

**Notas de autora:**

… Hola… ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien. Quisiera pedirles disculpas por el largo tiempo que llevo sin actualizar, de verdad no era mi intención, pero los deberes personales, académicos y demás, es decir, actividades extracurriculares y falta de inspiración, me han llevado a desatender este fan fic y otros más. Pero, yo lo voy a continuar, si ustedes lo desean, claro.

Agradezco inmensamente a todas las personas que leen este fic y me apoyan, a las que dejan comentarios y a las que no. Muchas gracias.

Como ya ven, Tomoyo y Eriol empiezan a llevarse mejor… y el dichoso espía empieza a causar estragos… que pronto será develado; traten de adivinar, es posible que acierten n.n Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Agradezco a:

**Cesi-usui:** ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ay, no me desaparezcas de la faz de la Tierra! Por favor. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, ya sabes los acercamientos de Tomoyo y Eriol. La verdad es que hasta a mí me gustó que Eriol callara así a Tomoyo, ojalá que él me callara a mí, con gusto sería silenciada n/n. Con respecto a la continuación del fic, por supuesto que sí; me gusta terminar con lo que empiezo. Gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, en serio.

También a: **Basileia Daudojiu** y a **Zaphi-chan**, a quienes contesté por mensajes personales al estar registradas. Esto es, debido a reglas de no contestar en los capis.

Gracias a todos, los quiero mucho.

Atte.: **Miru**


End file.
